Hunted
by XxT3ARS-OF-BLOODxX
Summary: Everything in Jack Kelly's life changes drastically overnight when he volunteers as tribute in the Hunger Games to save his dying best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **an: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii it's ur garl, Everest, back at it agan with anutter fix! I red the Hugerer Games for the fist tim a few weeks ago and head an ideuh! So Jack is in destruct 12 an he in the *drumroll* HUNGGR GAMEHS! allso ths is kidna off topik but oh well but I saw Bandstand proshot on Thrsday and it was FREEKING AMAYZING. I luv dat musical so much but any way back to the fic. Soorry if tha speellin and grammarr is bad, Rose is on vocation and can't edit da next tree chapters! Luv u Rose, has u sum fun in Neew Mexico! Anywa, ENJOY! :DDD**

Hi my names jack kelly and im seventeen yeats old. I live in distrct 12 in the country called panem and it STRAIGHT UP SUCKs here. Every year we have the Reaping withch names oare drawn to ben put it the Hunger Games. The hgunry games is the Capotol's way of punishing us for trying to uprise agrainst tgem awhile ago and they're still salty tso we have to participate in the Hungywupi Gsmreieis in which all the twelve yearsnr olds throew the eighteeth year olds are chosen, one boi and one goil for each destrict, and we fight to the freakinnnn deagtn man its epic but depressonv. Anyways the Reaping is tonite and i have 2 go to that otherwise the cApotil arress ad kills aus and oiur not worried about the fam part tho. My parents both died in the cola mines when I was at the tender eage of just born, so I've been an orphujan my whole life. Im too young to works in the coal minecraftz but i can't goes to skool cause I need money to survive so I sleepz on the street and sell newspapes in the mines and the town and in the Seam, were I live. But enough about my terible life stori, lets talk about today's reaping.

Im in the streets of Seam, hawking the daily pape. Its hard case the papes have repeating frontpage headlines a month before the reaping. But today si more exiting, bc its sayz "Today Is The Reaping! Attendance Is Mandatory! If U Don't Go Prepare to Meet Jesus or Satan!" I shouted shoutingly. My bfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff, a young neewsie goil named Tara Gilebspie **(an: shout out to da reel Tara Gilepsie, our queeen of and author of *da best fic eva*!)** , was lying on the ground, crying over some emo band again. "Tara!" I screamed, kicking her in the neck "Wat are u doin? We gotta sell papes!"

She moaned platonically. "B-but" she choked out "M-MCR!"

"Tara u useless emo, Gerard Way died 3000 years ago, get over it!" I replied frustratedly. "We's gotz to go soon soz we can get to the reaping for the 31st Hunger Gaymes!" She cried out the first few lyrics of Welcome to the Black Parade and gotz up. We started walking to the old abandonedds Olde Adabaned Chipotle where we and a few other Seam Newsies lived. Inside were French Fry, Bread Pun, Umph, and Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way. French Fry had long, thin hair. He's only six yers olde, and when we found hiim hehad blooood in hs har soz it locked lik he was a boc of Mickey D's fries dipped in Ketchup. Bread Pun came from a family of bakers. We was feeling non creative when we named him. Umph never talks, he's deaf, mute,and blimb, but he's real good at pinball, so sometimes we call him pinball wizard **(an: Heeey if u cans guess wot MuSiCaL dis is referencin, I'll put youse in da storieee!)**. And Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way is really freaking emo and weird. Like she's worse than Tara, she thunk she a vampear but she not cause those ain't fo realsies. "Hey, where is Peggy?" I asked as we walked in.. I was answered by a cough.

Pegy is real young, and the one I've known the longest. Jack finds her first, aside from Tara. Jack goes up to her. She's lying behind the ancient tortillllas, coging pup blood. She is diing. Jack knos she is dyeing cause she ate ol ancient guac but still has hoep. Peg is like a lil sis to him. "Hey pegGy." I said softly, stroking the young 12 yr olds hair. "It's time to go."

Peggy's eyes opened wide, seeing into my soul like innocent pools of chocolate. "But Jackie…" she wheezed illly. "What if I get pichosen?"

I shooks my head. I didn't let her take any tesserae. I'm the most likel to be reaoped. My nam is in the reap-pickin thingy-ma-bob 96,000 tims cause I have to take tesseracts so we don't all frickin die of stavactoon. The only peeps who I let take tesser ayyyy is Tarra cus we gootta protection the younger Newssyz and then Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way gets tesser cause she wanna die because like I dais she a emo and wants to die. I piked up Peggy and walked out of the Chippotel. Tara, Fry, Bread, and Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way followed me.

 **Yae so Ah hoep u licked da fist chapzer, shout out to Rose, who be paryin up in Albeqeqerue! Pls revue comment follow fanart like wjateve. Luv luv luv you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Haaaaaiiiiiiiiiii its me againn! Rose iz still gone soe mah grammr may still suck sorry. Hunestlee I shud just write deez in french, but dun fell lik it. Besids I live in America nao so i want my skool friends to read it.**

I carried Peggy to da place, wit te otters folloin behind meh. She treu up 4 tiems, splattering Umph's shoes. Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way sighed. "Dats what oo get fo eatin tree tousad yr old guac, Pegg." Peggy threw uop childishly in respone. I tightened my grip on her.

Wen we reached the sqar wherez everybody wuz, we hadz to separated by agee. Bread Pun, who was still 12, dargged Poggy wit him to da otter twelves. Meh and Tara wint to da 17s. Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, wearing uncomfortable, dark, all black leather clothes, and shrink bac to de utter 15s. Medda Larkin, who wuz fromnde Copotol, stepped out on stage an errybody went quit.

"WHATTUP PP DISTRICT 12! MY NAME MEDDA, WELCOME TO THE REAPIG!" she shotted hypely. She had coffee colored skin and curly chocolate har streaked wit neon pink. Shee wore an elaborate pink dress and hat day scremmed Im richer dan u, ain't dat rich? She took the fingy-ma-bob. "Oof!" she grunted robloxly. "Lotta epic names dis year. May de odds eva be in your favor. MERRU HUNGRY GAMES!"

Da crowd cheered heart-horterdly. "Oh, also!" Medda stalled pathetically. "Der is a rool change did ye! We aren't doing boy and girl, it can be anyone dis year!" The crowd was stunnnnnd siolent. The statement was punctuated by a loud cough, presumably by Peggy.

Meeddah shobed her hand in rhe thingy-ma-bob and pulled out a name. "Katherine Pulitzer." she read out. I gasped. Katherine was a rich reporter, so her getting chosen was rare since her name wasn't in many times. She did kinda scarenme, so she probably would be good in da rena. I heard a cri of hart brake from the crowd. Probs Katherine's gf, Angelica. She knows she'll probably lose her in the games. Kat wilked up on stage and shok Meddie's hand. She dabbed and jumped off the stage.

Medda blinked Capitolly and drew the next name. _Pleese not me. Pleese not me. Pleese not me._ I whisprtd to mahself. Den Medda read da name.

"Margarita Schuyler" she said. I gapde. _Peggy!_ The smol girl coughed, confused, not entirely sure wahy she got called. B4 i knew wut I was duing, I ran up stage and wcreeememed.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

 **I hopez u like it! I havs lods of gudideas for this so Imma write lots and lots lots moar of this. Rose is koming bac soon so tll get better! Love youse! :) Remmber to like, comment, review, follow, fanfart, whateve 333**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **an: Rose is coming back soon so dis id probs the last non edited chaptar so it willz get gud again! Sorrie, ah kno hoaw much y'all hat mah bed Engrish. 3**

"IDK if u csn do dat but suur." Medda said officially. She turnt to da croud. "EVERYONNE GIVE ET UP FO TA 17 HUNGERER GAMEHS TRIBOOTS FOR DISTRIC TEWELVE!1!" she houted pinkly. No one made noyse, ecept Paggy, who coucged sickly.

Den dey solumly rose their armies up as if they was coveing a sneeze, but de arms wete str8. It was colled a dab, whch was a solem motion we did. It waz a solem motion for most solem times. The dab was the most respppecfull mtion we do, oft at funerals and stuf. I tearred up a lil at da site, bc I knu I was gunna die. We staid lik dat for a wheil until ee didt. Medda dismist everybody and took away meh and Katrine to da Justice Buildig to say or finel goodbyes.

Eveyting was a blur. Finally I wuz sittin in a fancy room and peeps start vistin me. First was French Fry. He cryed alott and told me he wood miss me an try to kep Piggy alive. He huged me a lot. I knu I wood mist him a lot.

After him was Bread Pun. He had brought some bread he had made from the tedderae. Usully ttesserae bread is hard and nastay bat Bread Pun is so goid at backing that it alsway tastes rlly gud. I trid to get him to take it back. He and the otter Sean Newsies ned it more tan me, but he sAiD he wanted meh to hav a tast of home b4 I did. Gud to know my frienz have confindence in me an mey surbival skills :(

Next was Umph. He just hugged me alott, and sai nutting, as usual. Soehow, this stil mad me rlly sad.

After Umph was Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way. She was cryin, but more tan yousual. They ws real tears! I was touched. She chanded somting ominously, and teld mee it wad a blessing so I woodnt dye. Than she huged me an tild me she wood take car of Puggy and French Fry.

Finally was Tara and Peg. I couldn't bare to lock at thm. We all cryed. Alott. Peggy was coughing a lot, and at that moment I decidet I neded to win. Nt fo me, but 4 her. I wood become so rich we cood get her medisine! An she was too week for greef now. Tara squeeze me platonically so tite I coodnt breethe. She cried da hardest. "Take care of them." I whisprtd in her ear. She pulled away and uncliped someting from Peg's dress. Dey smiled at me.

"It's ur token, if you take it." Peggy wheezed generously. "It's a pin for u. I found it the day u found me remember?" I nodded. I remembered the day so cleatly, recalling funidin Peggy dangli from a wire try to reavh a coin she sa. Sje fell and I cott her. I was 11. She was 6. Tara fund a pin backing soez we made it a pin an I gave the pin to Pegy for her 8st birday.

The coin had a front sid facing da backin. It had an old man in a powdr wig and said "US Quarter Dollar. In God We Trust" but my favorite iz the bac we use a s the front. It saiz quarter dollar again but has a bootiful landscpe in it and says "Santa Fe, New Mexico, 2012" I no nuttin about Santa Fe, but it's my ideal hme. If i live, Imma take Tara, Peggy, Umph, French Fry, Bread Pun, and Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way away form Destruct 12 and we will find Santa Fe.

The gidft was beautiful an I was grateful so I said "This is beautiful and I'm so greatful." We all huged and cryed some more. The Pacemakers just randomly darged them awya.

I fought I was alone for gud until another suprise visitor entred the room. It was… Angelica? But she is Katherine girlfrien, and I'm Katherine's competition. I might have kill Katrine. She just stared at me awkwardly, thean broke doun criing."pLeAsE dOnT kIlL hEr!?" She sobbed understanbly. "I GeT u'll NeEd to but pls don't! I luv her! Form and ally-ants wit her, and you'll both survibe."

I nodded. "But youse have to make sure to help me Newsies survive, OK? Feed dem and make sure Perggy gez better. OK? Den I well nut kill katrin." I replied defensively.

We spit and shook hands, agreeing on it. Shey silently handed meh some coooookies in a backet and waulked out. Mmmmm. Cookies. Vistation was over. I pined the Santa Fe coin to my cap and wasited for da Peacemorkers to come.

 **an: Yayyyyy another chapter done! The coin port wuz rlly rylly ryylly fun2rite! Rose be back soon, lub u Rose, so it be good soon. Love y'all! Sourry again bout my spelling and grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **YAYAYAYAYYAAYAAA ROSE IZ BACK! SO MAH GRAMMER WONT SUX AS MUCH! LOVE U ROSE FANGS FOR EDITTIG! Anuway dis chapter is introduction ro who in what distrc. Very importante. Enjoy!**

They put me and Kathrine on a train and brought us to some eating area. It was much nicer than the one at Chipotle. There weren't food their yet tho. We were wondering who are mentor is cause District 12 hasn't had no Victor's yet.

Medda walked in. "Wahttup my dudes." She said, pulling out da chair and siting down and leaning on her elbows curioudly, like she legit wanted to know wat is up.

"We finna die." Katherine blurted.

"I know, it's lit." Medda laughed insanely.

"No it not!1! And we don't even have a mentor to help us chances!?" I yelled suddenly angrily.

Medda was quite for a sec, then replied "I'm ur mentor cause u don't have one."

We both groaned. We was doomed. She ignored are groanful groaning and wheeled in a tube TV. "Sorry we couldn't get a flat screen cause youre district is broker than a broke person." she apologized offensively, and no one disagreed. "We are gonna watch the other Reapings so you can kno who ur up against."

The TV turned on with a loud, angery noise. I had been the only volunteer. First in district one, two siblings got choosen, witch made things interesting. I watched as the brother, a guy the same age as me named David got picked and was shocked when his younger sistr Sarah got picked. I felt bad. If I had a siblig, I would have hatted to have to o in the arena with them. I tried to think of if I had to fight with Peggy or Tara or any other of the Seam newsies. I shook the thought away.

And that wasn't even the saddest pair. Next in District 2, these two dudes, probably boyfriends, we holding hands so tight that there knuckles were turning white. Then one of them got called. His name was Racetrack Higgins or something. Weird names, but I shouldn't judge since I'm the guy who came up with the names Bread Pun and French Fry. But his bf didn't have time to mourn or cry or do anything other than standing angrily like Angelica did because immediately after they called the next name, and it was his! His name was Spit Conlon or something like that. I think it's probs the worst thing ever to go into the arena with your lover.

The next was District 3. They had these too dudes name Finch and Specs. They accepted their tributehood tributely.

Then it was 4. They had another pair of sibling, Morris and Oscar Delancey. They were like normal Careers but on steroids. Like these dudebros looks so fricking hype to murder people. I made a mental note to avoid them, and could tell that Katherine was doing the same.

In District 24601, some dude named Denton got called. Katherine recognized him as some reporter or something? They also called some guy named Roger, but he didn't show up.

In district 6, they called some kid named Elmer. I felt bad cause he was young, not that much older than Peggy. They also called a girl named Rose Wyatt. I made a note to avoid her too. She was rlly pretty but looked like the kind of person who would rip your limbs apart if you hurt someone she cared about, and she already seemed to car about this little kid who was her fellow tribute. **(an: Luve u rose! This is u btw!)**

In District 7, these two dude names Mush and Buttons were piked.

In district 8, they chose a kid named Blink or something. They also chose a small, pale skinned girl with blonde hair with glasses named Everest River **(an: I dun oosually lik swlf inserts but I run out a tributes an figured I'd put meself in! Also y Rose is there)** I decided to avoid her too. At first I thought she was just fidgety and weak but I realized realizingly that she was just hardwired to fite and would be dangerous in the area and that she was just hardwired to fite and would be dangerous in the arena.

9 boosted cruelly another sibling pair, two identical twins name Mike and Ike. The TV cut out oddly, so we missed 10.

MeDDA got it fixed b4 tho right before 11 tho, smartly. The first tribute was some dude named Albert Dasilva. Nothing too special about this guy, except he was rlly scrawny, as many in 11 and 12 are.

But I couldn't take me eyes off of the next tribute. It was a scrawny boy close to my age, sixteen maybe, with a bum leg that made it so he had to walk wit a crutch. Which wus probably why his name was Crutchie. Crutchie Morris. And it hurt that this guy would probably be one of the first dead in the arena. Because he was really attractive. He had blonde hair caked with dust from the feilds Distict 12 dudes typically worked in, and dark brown eyes that made my heart melt homosexually. He was scrawny and a bit weak looking, but he had really noice muscle definition on his arms, probably from years of relying on a crutch to walk. I wondered if I was in love, because my thoughts definitely made it seem so. He limped up to the stage confidentilly, bit I could see fear in his beautiful face that seemed to screamed "THIS PERSON IS A PURE CINNAMON ROLL TO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD".

 _Wow am I Gay™?_ I thought to myself attractedtothesamesexly. _Probably_

I decided to avoid him in the arena too. I couldn't bring myself to kill him, and I didn't want to see him die. He was too attractive to die. I wood just wait to hear the cannons and see him lifted into the sky when he die. In fact, I would avoid everyon. Maybe then I would survive and wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Medda interupted my thoughts. "I heard they wouldn't let him take something other than his crutch. Counted it as his one thing from his district. He needs it to walk! How messed up is tht?"

I nodded, not wanting to show any emotion, even though I was think-screaming _HOW DARE THEY!_ Then I reminded myself not to get attached cause he'll probably die on the first day.

Fianlly, they played ours extravagantly. Kath getting called, Angelica screaming, Peggy getting called, me volunteering. I looked awaym cause my life sucks and this just reminds me of how much it suxks. And soon it'll be all over soon. Katherine seemed to be thinking the same things. Medda didn't pick this up and clapping her hands together obliviously. "I dunno about you, but I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

 **an: das it 4 dis chapter! So sorry bat th next one's ar probs gonna be reeeeeeeally booring cuz it's just trivial filler stuf. Good stuff don't happen until the games. Luve y'all, fanks for reading, and of curse thnks to Rose for edditing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **an: thos one is probs gonna be reael short sourry. Also bouring.**

It was the most food I've seen in my life. Like their was every kind of food in existence probably. A lot of food. I ate all of it hungrily like I'd barely eaten my entire life before, which I had. I tried almost everything except the guac since because of what happened to Peggy. I chugged like 12 of this drink called a "Frappecino". And I was so sugared and caffeinated up that I felt so energetic I could wrestle every person on the Capital and also stay up for 24 years aggressively.

The rest of the train ride was spent like this, with abundances of food and me not eating too much. The first few days I threw up after cause I wasn't used actually not starving?

We each had our own sleeping compartments too with really comfy beds and stuff. It was nice not sleeping on the counter of an old abandoned Olde Abandoned Chipotle for once.

Medda "trained" us, and was "helpful" and gave "pointers". And they were actually pretty helpful. I kept my mind mostly off of the other tributes, except for Katherine. We both agreed that we would form an alliance in the arena, and wouldn't kill each other if we were the last two, we would just let the Gamemakers choose who to kill.

But there was still one tribute I couldn't stop thinking about. The boy from District 11 with the crutch. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Crunchie Morris out of my mind. Every day, I would catch myself thinking about him, and think _Stop it Jack, being a confused gay mess with a silly crush in the arena isn't goin to help you or Katrine survive. He'll die on the first day. Dont get attahed._ But I couldn't keep him out of my mind.

After a few days, we arrived at the Capital and we're taken to this building where we would be staying. Inside was the fanciest freaking room Ive ever seen IN MY LIFE. This room makes my room on the train look like the Chipotle. Wait, no. It makes it look like the ancient guac. After Peggy through it up.

Anyways, tomorrow was the opening ceremony. I would probably have to wear some stupid costume, but whatever. I was excited because I was finally going to meet Crutchie in person. _Don't get excited about that, stupid_ I thought excitedly. But I couldn't seem to healp it.

 **an: hoep u enjoied! Thx 2 Rose agin for editing, lobe you gurl!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **an: We so cloose to da gAmes part but so faaaaaaaaar ugh. This will probs be a shot on tho. Thx to Rose 4 editing. Also so sourry it late by too days since i was buzy on july 18 (buzy with riters block amirite) BUT HAPPPY BELATED STRIKE DAY GUYS**

My prep team was really preppy and really energetic. The looked really weird since they were from the capital, and they would NOT. SHUT. UP. It was too much noise. I ended up tuning them out as they prepared me for my stylist, Hannah.

Hannah was the most normal one of them all. She looked like a normal person, with pale skin, a small frame, wire frame glasses, and fiery red hair piled up on her head in a messy bun precariously. The oddest thing about uer was that she talked in this ridiculously high accent, making everything sound like a joke depressingly. She didn't talk as much as the prep team since the prep team had given me a headache with all there preppy prep team talking preppily. What a bunch of preps.

Hannah got me ready for the opening ceremonies where all the tribute s r paraded around on schariots and stuff. Before I knew if, I was in this really ugly, all black, coal minors getup. "Whaddya think?" Hannah asked hypefully in her squeaky voice. I didn't want to hurt her emotion so I jus nodded and said "Lit."

She nodded and randomly left the room. I didn't really know what to do an I thought she would com back but I was wrong and just stood their for 3 hours until Medda came in and yelled at me hungrily that dinner had been held up cuz I never showed up.

After dinner, we were loaded on a chariot in the Capital. Katherine was in the same hideos gettup as me, and seemed to hate it just as much. "I don't know what Hannah and Darcy were thinking." she said, refering to her own stylist saltily. I just nodded. I still was tired from the prep team.

We stood there and rode in the chariot. Since we were the last district we were the last to come out. The brother and sister from District One was first. They were arguing about somethig, and I couldn't hear of course but I'm pretty sure Davey nerdily said something about snakes at some point furiously. Their outfits were based on their disctrict's main export, luxury, so they was in shimmering gold clothes studded with diamonds. Sarah was in a flowing dress and Davey was in a tux. Boh had a golden flower croun on their heads. I was jealous because they looked so much more fabulous then me and Kathryn. But at least my and Cathryn weren't arguing about SNAKES.

Speaking of Catherine, I looked over at her. She looked like she was already planning how she would kill everyone in the arena to save herself, but there was also fear in her eyes. She looked a bit queasy, ans she griped the front of the chariott so hard that I bet if she didn't have black gloves on, i would see her knuckles looking whiter than a clean diaper. I looked forward again.

The two dudes from District 2, Spot and Race, came out. They also looked better than me. They wore simple tuxs but it looked like they were elegant statues carved from white marble. They were clutching each other's hands. _Oh my OTP_ I sighed fangirly. _I ship Sprace so hard_

After them was Finch and Specs from 3. They wore black jump suit with lines of color that looked wires on a compootor that glowed and made the crowd went wild wildly.

After them was the twin brothers from 4, who wore clothes that shimmered like the scales of a beautiful rainbow blobfish. _I wanna be a pretty blobfish man._ I thought jealously.

Then came District 96000, Roger and Denton. They wore black clothes that glowed as if their stylist made them stick a fork in an electical socket. Not that I know much about electric sockets since I lived in an old abandoned Olde Abandoned Chipotle for 17 years.

Rose and Elmer from 6 were wearing clothes that made them look like that one robot dude from that ancient show with the robots who were also cars and other transportation robot dudes. But somehow Rose pulled it off and look like a legit queen of the robot cars. YASS QUEEN SLAY.

The District 7 tributes were dressed as trees as always, but the still looked beTER THAN ME AND CKATHRHINE!1! I'm still salty that I'm not fab. Even back in the Seam where I only owned one pair of clothesi still cared about my appearance.

The District 8 tributes wore fabulous clothers, dress for Everest, suit for Blink, made of a fabric that seemed to sparkle, shine, and glow at the same time while also looked like the softest thing to ever grace the earth. Very textilely.

District 9 twins Mike and Ike looked like they were wearing golden grains of growing wheat. The wheat was sparkly, so it best the monotone black minors outfits extravagantly.

Next came District 11. And. Oh. My. Newspaper. Crutchie looked freaking amazing. He and Albert wore tuxs that shifted colors, changing to show a landscape for all four seasons. Tuxs were really popular this year but I was OK with that because Crutchiey look reeeeeeeally nice in a tux. _STOP. WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THIS._ I thought to myself bisexually. _DONT. GET. ATTACHED._ This dude was going to get me killed in the arena. Katherine must have noticed my facial expressions and where I was looking because she muttered something among the lines of "My gaydar never fails. If I make it home Angelica owes me 20 bucks." I didn't pay attention tho cause I was so focus on Crutchie.

Then suddenly we came moving forward. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no he's going to see me like this nooooooooooooo_ I thought distressedly. But then a miracle happend! By a god named Hannah and Darcy! The boring ugly black cloths started to glow like embers! Like a minor got set on fire or thrown into a volcano or something! We was finally fabulous!

And it might have just been my imagination acting imaginatively, but Im pretty sure I caught Crutchi looking at me.

 **an: oof sory I lied yhat was nt shorrt at all sorrryyyy. i got way to cott up in writing da descripsions. I just can't wait to get to the arena!? Also im still try to got Rose write a fic cuz she is axually a rlly good write?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **an: ok so sory for not postin this won recently i had riters block Uggggggggggg I just wan get to te arena! But has sokme Jacrutchie anyway, i waznt goin to have em meet until de arena but rose said it might be beter if they developed a connection fist so jack would be even mor confliced in the arena. Im post too chaptars since i didn post recently and i wrot too so Enjoy!**

The training area was filled with stuff and things to do. I walked around confusedly and nondecisedly because I didn't k now what to do. I decided to get to the wall climbing because I climbed a lot of walls cause I had to rescue Peggy and the others and also had to sometimes fix the Chipotle roof so water didn't get in so we wood not drown.

I climbed walls extravagantly and the wall climbing trainer smiled trainerly and told me I was his best popil and if I keep like this in the game I might not die?

I was alone, gettign so high that I started to climb the cieling when I noticed someone wlse at the climbing station. It was the two tribute from Distinct 1. Sarah tried to climb but she sucked at it and almost died. Davey climbed up to wear I was. "Wow I'm like a tree snake. I love tree snakes. Did you kno that tree snakes are-"

"Ya cool whtvr I don't care my dude." I said saltily, climbing down over to were the archery part was. Katherine was there, rocking the archery.

"Whattup Kat." I said

"Don't call me that." She said, hiting another bull aye.

"Cool beans" I walked away and went to the rock throwing stuff. Crutchyie and Albet were ther but I pretended they werent.

 _Why is there a rock throwing thing why are throwing rocks I'm shook_ I thought wokely _also y is Crutchie hot I can't handler this rn_

I threw a rock hard and aggressively like someone who hates rocks. The rock landed write where it should be and it did. I smiled rockly and through some more rocks like someone who loves to hate rocks.

They all landed where they should but one didn't. It hit Morris in the back of the head. And he. Was. Mad. As. Newspapers. I braced for him to push me over as he stormed oer.

But he didn't hit me? I opened my eyes and saw him attacking Crutchie. And that was even worse!1! I pulled him off of the luv of my life and started screaming at him in nonsense.

"What are you doing." He asked furiously, flossing threateningly.

"I'm summoning a demon to eat you cause you shouldn't do that my dudes." I snarled lyingly. "Although the Peacekeepers and Gamemakers might do the job instead"

He looked over at the Gamemakers who were shaking their heads and writing something doun. He then remememembers that the Gamemakers don't want anyone hurting each other b4 they have to murder each other on the Tony Awards of Death and that anyonewho tries gets in more trouble during the Tony Awards of Death arena.

He stalled away spiderly. Crutchie stod up and smiled at me "Thank you, I'm so thankful." he said thankfully, looking thankful.

 _Omg Senpai noticed me._ "No prob Bob."

"It's Crutchie."

"I know- I mean… uhhhhhhh…. Jack?"

"Kewl. Well thanks again Jack."

I nodded, blushing, my face redder than Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way's hair that one she used rotting razzberries and tomotos to die her hair with bright red streaks. I flusteredly stumbled off to the painting station.

Oh. Newspaper. Yes. I looooooooved paiting. Back in the Seam I used to paint Santa Fe and the other Seam newsies for fun on the wall of the Chipotle. Except then I had terrible paints made of mashed up rotting fruit and dirt because I was broke as rotting fruit and dirt. I started to paint what Santa Fe looked like on the coin.

The trainer also showed me how to paint myself as disguises so I could hide. I was really good at it and then I went back to painting Santa Fe because I already figured I was going to die so what was the use of prologueing my death depressedly? B)

I was still painting when someone came up behind me. I had heard a weird clicking while they was walking but I ignored it cause I was painting. They were silent and watched me paint for a while. I don't usually like people watching me paint except for like Tara and Peggy but Imma die anyways so why the heck not.

I kept painting when the person finally spoke. I than realised why there was clicking when they walked.

"What are you painting? You're really good at it?" Crutchie said cinnamonrolly, sitting next to me carelessly.

My face turned red "I uh no I'm it's see there's a coin umm uhhhhhhh it's like well um New Mexico ummm its- nevermind it's stupid"

Crutchie shook his head, looking admiringly at my art "I don't think it's stupid, I think it's beutiful."

I blushed harder and told him about Santa Fe. He didn't think it was stupid and we talked for like and hour and e was really nice and sensitive and aaaaaaaah I love him so much.

 **an: sorry that wuz long to but it's got sum jacrutchie moments and that's the best Newsies ship FITE Me anyways there only two more chapters until the arena I think yayyay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **an: ayyyy back at it with anuther chap even tho i literally just postd 1 and im maad at rose cuz she changeed the Hungrer Gamrs to the Tony Awards of Death en tha last one cuz of an insife joke me her and our friend jamie have goddangit rose this is Aaron Butt in TFFY all, over agin. Anyways enjoy the chaptar.**

The stupd Gamemakrs interrupted our conversation rite when I was going to ask Crutchie if he wanted to form and ally-ants! Ugh. We had to do that thing where we have to impress tham with something and the score us or whatebrr.

I said bye to Crutchie and left the room

I was last and when I got in the Gamemakers looked done with life and also with scoring peopel. I went to the painting cause I'm good at that. I decided I would combine it with my climbing skills. They weren't actually paying attention to me and we're probably talking about how they were going to speed up the games aka kill us. So I was probs able to do this.

I painted my back by painting the stuff of the floor and rolling on it to cover every surface anyway I painted myself to look exactly like the cieling cielingly and theyn I painted my front to look exactly like the head Gamekeeper creepily bc I wanted them to be shooketh.

I then climbed up to the cieling and just kinda SAT there, perfectly camouflage sneekliy.

After like ten minutes the Gamekeepers. were like "Hey aren't we supposed to be judging that Jack kid where is he" and started looking for me lazily. I silently let my self fall and they were confused cause like why the newspaper is the cieling falling but still intact?

I landed catlikely on my feet and stood up with the face of the dude and thy screamed for like 12 minutes.

After a while I smiled and bowed and said "thx for your time Gamekeeper dudebros" and walked out casting a glance at my Santa Fe painting and walked out laughingly laughing.

Later in the hotel room we watched the scores.

The two from District 10 hadn't newspapering showed up so they got zeros.

Denton and Sarah got 1s.

Everyone else got in the 5-8 range.

Crutchie got a three, which made me really sad bc the Makers new he wouldn't last long.

Katherine got a twelve. She told me she had shot a bunch of arrows that perfectly spelled out District 12 is da best on the wall in comic sans font.

I got a 10 which was really good so I guess they liked my nightmarish art sadistically.

I ate some food, knowing the games were soon so yea.

 **an: so tha it for this chapter which is cool case ther only on more until the games which should be lit. Also still trying to get Rosr to right the fic. Thx to rose for editing**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **an: oka so I mite had made this one boring sorrriiiiiiii. thx to rose.**

For interview, my and Katherine we in all black jump suits iconically. We went to the interview place.

We were going to get interview by Joseph Pulitzer who was a capital dudebro who basically hosted the Games. I knew him cause he lived in A fancy place in District 12 when it wasn't the Games but was rarely there because he prefered the cApitol.

I hated him because he is a greedy capitalist pig who is always mean to street kids meanly. Katherine hated him because he is her dad and she has dad issues because he doesn't like Angelica and low-key ships her with the mailman.

I didn't pay much attention to the speeches. I would be last cause reasons. Davey pretty much rambled on about snakes for like 20 minutes and Sarah rembled about her boring life boringly because she's so boring and useless.

 _Katherine is so much better than this chick_ I thought, grateful that I didn't have a boring and useless partner.

Race and Spot both had sad heartbreaking speeches about how heartbreaking that they have to do the Games together heartbreakingly. It was heartbreaking. I ship them so much.

I kinda tuned out everyone else cause I was waiting for a certain speech if you know what I mean wink wink.

Soon, it was district 11. I was confused cause I thought district 10 still had to go but I guess I had just no paid attention but ohwell.

I kinda spaced out for Albert's too.

Then was Crutchiey. CRUTCHEEEEEEEE. I love Crutchie. But I was sad cause he said he was in love with someone. He didn't say who though. He also said he's going to try to protect a certain tribute during the Games in order to protect them protectively. I was sad cause it was most likely Albert cause their from the same district. OMN WHAT IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH ALBERT? Nuuuuuuuuuuu :'(

Katherine talked about how she shouldn't be taken non seriously in the arena just because she is a girl. No one disagreed. I heard someone yell "YASS QUEEN" in the audience.

YASS QUEEN indeed.

She also talked about Angelica a bit and everyone was sad bc they love each other and just want to be happy OK

Then it was me.

I didn't really know what to say so I just talked about Tara, Peggy, French Fry, Bread Pun, and Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way. I talked about life in the Seam, in the Chipotle. And… I talked about Santa Fe.

"I know it's not real, at least it probably isnt" I said sadly "But I like to think that Santa Fe is like a afterlife of some sort. That that's where I'll go if when I die in the games"

This got a huge reaction from the audience. And I knew from the thumbs up I got from Medda that I did good.

 **an: OK so so soorree I lyed agin the games dun start until the end of nex chap soerre. Also STILLL tryin to get rose to right a fic caus she ccan right really good.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 **an: HEY GUSS WHIS MAD ROSE BUT ALSO KIDNA HAPPY? ME. OK so lemme tell da storee. So any way i been try to get rose to send me a mean gorls bootleg becaud I LOVE LOVE LUV that musical (IM STILL SALTINE THAT IT DIDNT WIN ANYDING, THA AMERICA THEATRE WING HAD WROONGRD US ALLL! #givetaylorloudermanandgreyhensonthetonyawardstheydeserve2K18 no bt funfact I originaly worte a rant 4 the chapter of TFFy I posted after the tonies but rose made me delete it cuz it was longer then the axual chaptar) and she SED she did bt she dint so i was hur howse + I wanet thru her google drive to find it and ull never gess wut I found! It was a document called "what is the meaning of life? 42 probably" and I wuz curioud to see why she thout that the meanih of life was 42 cuz ya know it just a numbr so i opened it and I found a NEWSIES sprace fic?! sHe was hidin it from my and I'm SALTINE. anYway it REALLY THAT FREAKING AMAZING so imma try to get her to spost it. anyaway emjoy the chap.**

Today the games start and it's gon strait up suck.

Hannah and the prep team gpt me reddy. Thr cloth we were in the games is what erryone have to were.

It was a juhmpsuit that was a camo od grehys and browns and colors like that. It was weird cuss help me blend in if I wad still in the Seam and the ity and stuff.

"Wired. It look like you are going to be in a city or something." Hannah commented highly.

"Lit" I replied slightlylessnervously cause the city is my turf an I would rock it.

We got took to the arena on some flying things.

Then we got loafed onto the metal plates and stuff. I noted to stay still notely caus if u move it blows up and u DIE.

Hannah waved at mr hopefully. "Good luck! Don't die!"

And then I the plates started goig up and onto the arena.

We were in a circle around the Corn copier. Each tiburte from each district was across from their district dudes. On my left was Davey and on my right OMG IT WAS CRUTCHIEY! he smiled at me and I turned as read as my blood will be when I die in the arina.

We were in a city sort of thing with old broken sky scrapers and stuff. The Corn copier was inside some big parque or something and ye. The large city was large but there seemed to be some forest but idk.

I went over the plan in my head. I would grab something in the outskirts where the goodish not so good cushion from the dolllar store is, and Katherine would get the gooooooooooooood stuff in the middle and then we shall yeet out of ther before we get hurt in the bloodbathtub.

Suddenly, there were two explosions! Sarah and Denton had moved accidentally and the mines in the plates killed them cause they spont aynusly combustion. This happened probably because Sarah is boring and stupid. Davey did not look sad about this because he knows hi sister is boring and stupid and useless.

I knew Katherine would be hapy (well as happy as youncan be when you are in a television game where you, a child, must murder other children) that Denton was dead bc now she was the only repirter in the arena which means she doesn't have any reporting compretition. She was the alpha now. Bow down to Alpha Reporter Katherine Pulitzer of District 12.

The horns went off an I head pulotzer say on he loud speakers "LET THE 17TH ANNUEL HUNGER GAMES COMMENCE MY DUDES!"

People could start running and getting stuffs from the Corn copier without getting blown up now so Kathrine ran into the middle and got a newspaper ton of stuff before disappear into an alley and running off. I made a not of where she went and started picking up backpacks and stuff on the outside and picked up backpacks and stuff on the outside.

Suddenly, Crutchi movied forward. I gnu I shouldn't but I helped him across. He looked at me gratefully as I used the sword I got in one of the backs to cover for him while he grabbed a bunch of bags. I sliced through a few guys but I didn't know who they were and didn't have time to. Albert ran over and joined us. After both of them got a bunch of stuff we started running for wear Katherine went.

"Wanna form an alliance?" I shotted as we ran, surprised at how fast Crutchie was on the crutch fastly.

"ya coolio beans." They both said as we ran.

The games had begun and I was scarred as newspaper, but I already had three allies and one of the m was cRuTCHIE OMG.

 **an: Aahhhhhhh finlly! I been wayting for this since I started dis fic! The gaymes! Also of topi bat IT AUGUST FIRST HAPPE TUCK EVERLASTING DAY**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 **an: stil triing to get rose to poST HER FIC. IT RLLY GUD ROSE JUST FRICKIN POST OK PPL WILL LOVE IT IT SO GOOOD!**

We cott up with Katherine, who was hiding in some old underground vahdvil theatre.

It was dank and dusty but it would do. Katherine had a huge piled of bags on the stage and I added mine to to the pile. Crutchie and albert did the same.

"y r they here." She asked confuzzledly. "Like I can guess why you brought crutchei but why Albert."

"They can help. Albert can fight well and Crutchie can guard our stuff guardly." I said

"K cool then." She replied, adding their stuff to the pile.

We sorted out the stuff. There was lots of food and stuff and supplies and whatnot and we decided to share it equally but not distribute it. We made camp and would always have someone guard while the others did stuff and hings.

Before we knew it it was it was midnight and a fan fair went off to mark who had died that dai.

Sarah, Spot, Finch, Specs, Denton, Elmer, Buttons, Mush, Mike, Ike were all dead. That was ten tributes. Only fourteen of us were left.

"Oof that's a lot of dead people" Crutchie said deathly.

"Ya but at least they've all gone to the bootiful sAnta fE in the sky." I replied newmexicoly.

He smiled att me and I thought to myself that maybe the Games wouldn't be so bad after all if Crutchiw was here with me.

 **an: that wuz rlly short but I'm kinda busi with try to get rose to post her story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **an: i dun have ideaaaaaaaz cri**

Katherine and albert went out to go hunting and get moor supplies, Crutchie was in charhe of guarding the theatre, and I had 2 set up traps around the place. I started making snares our of ropes and wires from the bags. And then I put them outsid, all around the theatre in places where Katherine saidto put them since then we would kno where they were and also because Katherine is p much our lieader.

Alomost after immediately I had finished snaringly, Katherine and Albert came back and dropped off food and stuff in the pile under a box we had made of tables design ate it for food.

Katherine said to my bossily "Jack come with us we can't find water and need moor help." she said bossily.

"But what about Crutchie." I said gayly.

"He stays here"

"Alonr? But we can't leave him alone.'

"I'll be fine Jack I can take care of myself." Andrew Keenan-Bolger piped up cheerfully.

"Ya you heard him come on we need water to live." Katherine said cheerfully

"Ugh OK fine." I replied uncheerfully.

We walked for a while and still didn't find water. Katherine say to me "Stop flirting with yr bf we need to not die and also he can defernd himself so chill."

"hEs NoT mY bOyFrIeNd." I said bisexually.

"I see how you look at him it's how Angelica look at me. Ur in loooooooooooove." She said singsongingly.

"I know OK fine but he's not in love with me OK hes in love with Albet." I said sadly, remembering Crutchie's interview but not remembering that Albert is standing right next to us.

"No he's not. I'm very strait and Crutchie knows it. Also I don't think I'm his type."

Albert said straightly.

"Is he straight?" I asked hopefully

"no he's about as straight as a rainbow." Albert replied.

 _YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES I HAVE A CHANCE!_ I thought happily and bisexually.

We still never found water so we just have up since it was late and we were tired and unprotected so went back to the theatre.

Katherine suggested we hide and sleep in different corners of the theatre so if someone found one of us they wouldn't find all of us. I couldn't sleep though.

After like an hour of not sleeping insomniacly, Crutchie came over to where I was.

"U can't sleep ither? he asked me sleeplessly. I nodded. "Ya cool me neither" he replied.

So we just sat there, talking fot a long yime quietly. Eventually, he fell asleep. But his head was on my shoulder. _OH. MY. NEWSPAPER. HIS HEAD IS ON MY SHOULDER OMG._ I fell asleep happily.

 **an: thx 4 reedig oh also rose's fic now has a name it's called The Boi From Brooklyn, credit to Jamie for naming that one. Credit to rose for editing and for teaching me the word "insomniac"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **an: rose still won't post her fic and I'm saltine**

The next mournig when I woke up Crutchie was still there. I didn't dare move because I didn't want to wake him. After a while I got scared that maybe he had died or something cause he legit wasn't waking up? But I cold see him breathing so he was okay okayly and life was good.

After a while, Katherine and Albert were up to and Katherine walked over to see if I was a wake and saw Crutchie, gave mi a triumfant and smug look and walked away.

After a while, Crutchy woke up, seeming confuzzled and groaned tiredly. I smiled at him but then quickly looked away before he could see me cause I didn't want him to know I liked him. "What happened?" he asked stillhalfasleeply.

"Oh um you axideltle fell asleep on my shoulder but it's all gucci bro." I said regretfully

"Cool beans." he repleid, grabbing his crutch and stood up cripplingly.

He was only five feet away from me and I already missed him.

We walked down to where the others were.

Katherine was already forming a plan for the day leaderly. "OK zo Crutchee you stay here and guard and stuff again. Jack, Albert, and I well go find some water so we don't dehydrated to death." she said cheerfully.

We left the theatre sneekliy and looked for water travelllinh further than we had the last day. After a while we came across a hole in the ground with an escalator going down. The escalator wasn't moving.

"It's too bad we can't go down there since the escalator is broken." Albert said sadly. I noddd in agreeman.

"If an escalator is broken it's just stairs you newspapers." Katherine said smartly.

 _Oh._ I thought stupidly. _OK than._

We went down the stairscalators and found ourselves in like a underground train station or something. I smelled sandwichs

"Dudes let's buy a sandwich" I said hungrily.

"With what money?" Katherine pointed out.

"Dudes let's steal a sandwich" I corrected hungrily.

We all went towards the sandwich smell and found ourselves on a train. We walked through the cars and found a sandwich shop. It was called Subway EAT FRESH and Blink from District 8 was behind the counter.

"Welcome to Subway on the Subway. What can I get you?" He said customerservicely.

I said "We would like to eat fresh." at the exact same time that Katherine said "What are you doing here?"

Blink blinked blinkly and replied "Well you gotta order something to eat fresh. And I'm simply a sandwich owner now. I accept food, IOUs, and Squarespace."

"Wait but why do you need food if you work with food." Albert asked

"Well, I have to make the sandwitches with something, don't eye?" Blink answered

"Does you're District partner work here too?" Katherine asked.

"Everest? No, she left meeeee, but I'm not saltine or anything it's fine, and allyd with Rose. But it's OK bc they are my number one customer." Blink replied.

We ordered sandwiches and paid with Squarespace bc Kathrine had a Squarespace. We are our delicious sandwiches when suddenly the train sped up.

"Oh no I think it's going to crash or derail it's not supposed to do that." Blink said apethectically.

We all started freaking out. Katherine was trying to pry the doors open, and Albert was screaming, and I terrifiedly kept eating.

"We need to escape!" Katherine shotted.

"Dying while eating fresh. Not a bad way to go I think." I said fearfully while eating.

"I don't want to die eating a sandwich on a train!" Albert wailed.

Blink just sighed donewithlifely. "And I just got promoted from Assistant to the Regional Manager to Assistant Regional Manager too!"

The train hit the crash with a kaBOOM.

Wait actually I think it was more of a chuwuwuwuwuwuwuahfDZEDHDKFKN.

Katherine, Albert, and me got up and looked behind the counter. The cash register had fallen on Blinks head, killing him.

"I guess the Gamemakers didn't want anyone else eating fresh. That's why they killed him." I said others nodded in agreement.

We didn't have time to be sad though so we rayded the kitchen and took all the food and started to head back to the theatre.

I thought about Blink. It was sad that he died. Especially after his big promotion. I felt bad for him. But at least he was now in that great sandwich shop on a train in the sky.

 **an: thx for readig!?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **an: stil try to get rose to post the boy from broklun but she won't ughhghgh**

We walked back to the theatre and stopped and hid bc we heard laser noises?

Suddenly we saw Race running by, sobbing, dragging Spot behind him along the ground roughly. Spot had a huge hole burned through his chest. Once they were out of sight we came into sight. A cannon went off, signalling that Spot had died.

"Is it safe to go back?" Katherine asked practically, while I lovesickly and fearfully thoughtwondered _Omg omg that was near the theatre what I whatever or whoever killed Spot killed Crutchie no no no no no BAE NO_

Albert sighed. "Ya it's safe. I know what killed him."

We walked to the theatre entrance and we heard the sound of a laser canon charging up. I got scared and braced myself to join Blink in the great sandwich shop on a train in the Santa Fe in the sky. Albert called out "Chill Crutchie it's just us."

Crutchie stepped out from where he was hidden at the entrance. "Oh OK." he said, lowering his crutch.

I was confused "Wait where did the lasers come from then."

Crutchie smiled at me and leaned on the wall, supportig himself. Then he lifted his crutch into the air crutchily and presss a button. A laser shot out of the th crutch bottom and into the sky. He lowered the crutch.

"See? I told you I could defend myself! And the theatre." He said cheerfully.

Katherine nodded. "I wish u told me before but cool cool. Les go inside."

We went inside.

Katherine cracked her nuckles crackily. "OK so let's stay in for the night since it's late. Then tomorrow, Albert and I will stay here and guard the theatre since more people have started attacking and stealing and we need two people on guard now. Crutchie, Jack, you two go look for water again."

We all nodded and went to our corners. My head was reeling caus OMG _A whole day alone withCrutchie? Oh my newspaper!_

The trumpet cannon fanfare thingy went off and everyone but Crutchie, who said he didn't really want to see the casualties of the day, went out side. Only Spot and Blink were dead.

We went back inside and back to our corners.

I couldn't sleep so I went over to Crutchoe. He was curled up again st the wall, staring into space, his face a mix of so many emotions emotionally that I couldn't read him but I could tell his was feeling badly and negatively.

I'm not good with words so I just said. "Hey can I sleep here tonight I can't fall asleep."

He just nodded noiselesslyy.

I lay down next to him, leaning against the wall, studying his face. He rolled over, his back to me.

"Who was it?" he asked finally uncheerfully.

"What?"

"The deaths. Who was it?"

"Oh. It was just Blink and Spot."

He was silent again and stained silent until I was sure he had either fallen asleep or died. I gingerly put my hand on his shoulder and he was shaking but then he scooched back closer to me. He was shaking a little less but still hard.

I gazed at him gayly until I had fallen asleep.

 **an: soorree for boring chapter but now at least uall no about lazar crutch!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **an: gess who get rose to post hur fic! go read it, i uploaded to both the XxT3ARS-OF-BLOODxX and wattpad accownts. IT RLLY GUD!**

The next morning, when I woke up, Crutchie had rolled awayfrom me abd was awake, stitting and looking at me.

"Oh hey good morning." I said cheerfully.

He looked aeay uncheerfully. "We should probably head out and find water now."

I nodded and stood up. We got up and got backpacks with some supplies like food and weapons though I figured the crutch would be enough a weapon for Crutchie.

We walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked for hours walkily with no luck.

We were in a park when suddenly I heard a rattle and a small tune. Crutchie was in a tree, looking for water from a bird's eye view. Suddenly I looked around and there were danger noodles all around dangerously. Crutchie climbed higher and sat, aiming his crutch. We heard cackililing.

Davey stepped into view, playing a flute tune. "Do you know why a snak starts to ?" he asked smugly.

"No why." I said sassily.

"Cause he's scared. Go and look it up the pOor gUys hEaD iS sPiNnInG." he said weirdly, playing a little tune on his flute.

"thats a real neat snake fact, dave." I said notwantingtodiely

"See but these wons aren't spinning. I charmed them to do this. And they are mutation and very poisonous." Davey said.

Jack looked at him smugly. "Cool I wasn't planning on eating them OK see you around bye."

Davey is comfused. "No you don't eat it they bite you."

"But you said it's poisonous."

"They is."

"Then if they bite me nothing happens. But if I bite them I die."

"No if they bite me and I die then their venemous."

"OK fine venemous. You know what Jack?" Davey lifted his flute to his face.

Before he could order the sneks to kill me, laser sounds went off and Davey fell backwards.

The laser sounds were like pewpewpEw but that's not important that's just what lasers sound like.

I looked up and saw Critchie shaking, having his crutch still in aim.

"Oh shoot he ded." I said memeily.

Crutchyie nodded then suddenly screamed. "Jack watch out!"

One of the snakes seemed to be saltine that we had killed his master so he bit me in the leg snakily and snakes away with the other sneks.

The last thing I heard was Cratchie screaming mah name and the last thing I saw was a box on a parachute falling dow towards us.

 **an: cliff haynher?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 **an: thx to rose for editing. an also for posting cuz I couldn't so I asked her to do it (mAh laptop being weird a nd broken so I'm just poostin from hers an stuf) Enjoy u some Jacrutchie fluff.**

I woke u p in a cave sirt of thingy. Actually now that I thought about it I think I was wake up in a space under a collapse building. My leg hurt insanely and there was few other hole where it looked like someone stuck a needle in but had trouble finding the veins.

Crutchie was near me, I could hear him, but I was in too much pain to look at him and also I couldn't breathe and I think I might be dead?

"Cruuuuuuu…" I started to say deadly but I couldn't get it out cause I was weakly deadish. I didn't need to finish talking though cause he ran to me and sat in. front of where my face was, looking paniced shakily.

" ? Are you awake?"

"Yee."

"Oh thank god. I thogt I lost you omg. I probably would have if my mentor or maybe your mentor hadn't seent down antivenem. Sorry if I hurt you putting in the antivenem tho idk how to use it but I think I did it rite since you ain't dead." he said flusteredly, his face red.

I smiled gayly. "Newspaper yes u did my manz u saved my life.'

He smiled weakly but the n looked away. Then he suprised me? He wrapped his arms around me in a hug koalaly. I blushed bisexually and looked away since he wouldn't see bc I was really red like redder than the blood of angry men lesmisly.

We sat there for a while in quietness, his arms around me, my leg hurting liek a buttcheek on a stick.

Suddenly the canon fanfare thingy went off signalling it was time to figure out who died "today". I started to get up but Crutchie didn't move. I looked at him.

He looked away guiltily. "I don wanna see who did."

I looked at him confuzzledly. "ARe you OK."

He shook his head and buryed his face in my shoulder. "I almost lost you today."

"But didn't. You saved me life Crutchie. If it weren't for you-"

"If it weren't for me Davie would have kileld you, I know. But Dabey wouldn't be dead either."

I pulled him closer. "It's OK. I'm here, were both here, were both OK."

Cronchy looked like he was holding back tears. He looked up at me uncheerfully. "At what cost? I hate these stupid games. I'm a murderer Jack."

"You did what you had to do."

Tears streamed down his cheeks tearily and I felt so sad and gay for him. "I… I just can't stop thinking about it Jack. I killed two peeple, two peeple who had lives back home. They had families lovers friends a life. And I've taken it all away horribly. I'm a bad person" he cried depressedly.

He was straight up sobbing now sobbingly and was soaking me woth tears and snot but I didn't mind. I pulled him closer running my fingers through his hair fingerly and gently. "Shut the newspaper up."

"What?"

"I said. Shut. The. Newspaper. Up. You aren't a horrible person, Crutchie. Not at all. Your a really really really really good person, OK? Probs one of the best persons I know. So don't ever say you newspapering aren't. It's not your fault. It's the stupid games fault. It not your fault u have to kill to survive. Your a victim. Victim of s cruella fate by a totally not tubular society. So don't hate on yourself like that ever again, you hear? You are a perfect pure cinnamon roll too good for this world, OK? Don't ever newspapering think you aren't."

He didn't say anything, but he sure as newspaper kept sobbing loudspeakerly. He was practically on top of me at this point but I was a ok with it bc as previously known I got a huuuuuuuuge crush on him but honestly how could I not?

I pressed my cheek against his and held him closer. After a while, I don't know when, we both fell asleep, tired and all cried out dryly.

 **an: thx for reading hop u like fluffffff**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **an: dis is kinda just a filler chap sorree. Also thx to rose for editing and posting again. NO THX TO MY STUPID BROOKEN LAP TOP WHO DO U THUNK YOU AR I AM YOU'RE MASTERED RR! :((( Sorree for not posting in a while, mi laptop is studip and i got distract with tffy witch i finlly finished yay!**

We woke up still hugging eachotjer notstraighty. Crutchie got up and helped me up so we could walk back to theetre but I couldn't cause I couldn't walk bc my leg still hurt like newspaper.

We both fell because we both couldn't walk well.

"I have an idea." Cratchy said to me idealy. "I'll back in a few minutes." He left.

I waited for so long I could ve watched shrek while we waited if we had a tv and DVD player. I watched shrek a lot in the seam bc we found a vintage vintage Shrek dvd there and there was a broken tv in Chipotel so we watched shrek a lot. I think was 1 of me and PeGgy's favorite boradway musicals. I stoll don't know what a Broadway is though.

Finally, one Shrek later, Crutchie came back with a lagre stick.

"Whatcha gonna do with that stick?"

"You'll see." he said, smiling stickily. "Hand me a knife from your bag, pls?"

I gave him to knife and watched to him go work. Before I new it, he had made a stick into a crutch! I took it happily and we crutched back to the theatre.

As we walked, we heard jabberjays which was wierd cause I thought they were all dead but I guess no. They were annoyingly singing. They kept singing that wierd tune Dave had played on his death snake flute, saying "gO aNd LoOk It Up ThE pOoR gUyS hEaD iS sPiNnInG." They kept changing the melody addig a bunch of riffs warping the tune completely and sounding like Beyonce. It seemed to reeeeeeeally be annoying Crutchie, who seemed shook and wanting earplugs to block out the jabberjays.

As we walked, I thought to myself that's Crutchie looked an awful lot like another actor in a musical I liked. He looked like Jesse from Tuck Everlasting. Come to think of it, almost everyone in these Tony Awards of Death looked like they came straight out of a Broadway musical. Like, Katherine looked almost exactly like that chick who played Galinda in the touring cast of Wicked, and that Race guy looked a lot like that dude who was in the ensembles of Mean Girls and Tuck Everlasting. And I myself have been told before that I look kinda like the guy who played Donny in Bandstand, but also kinda like the guy who played Clyde in Bonnie & Clyde. I'm pretty sure everyone in the Tony Awards of Death looked like some musical theatre dudes. But I guess that's just how it is here at the Tony Awards of Death. **(A/N XD Sorry, Everest, but I had to. That's what you get for making me post The Boy From Brooklyn and then trusting me to post your fics. I'm a terrible friend, I this was a dare from Jamie. To anyone confused, hi, I'm Rose and I just wrote that weird paragraph you just read because it's three in the morning and I don't make good decisions past midnight.)**

We got back 2 the theatre and went inside which cause Kathrine and Albert to almost kill us but then they realized it was us.

"Wow sorry I almost killed you guys but then I realized it was you." Katherine said apologetically.

"All good fam." I replied. We wtold them what had happened.

"That sucks but at least ur OK." Albert stated.

I walked over to Katherine and asked who the deaths were yesterday withoutCrutchiehearingly. She told me it was only Davey.

It was late so we all went to our corners and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep tho so I went over to where Crutchie was and he couldn't sleep either so we just sat there and stayed up together until we fell asleep.

 **an: thx for reeding soorree it wuz short and boring**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

 **an: SO IM SALTINE AT ROSE FOR DAT HIJACK SHE DID LAST CHAP TAR BUT WHATEVER. altho one critcism OK like come on rose u expect us to beleeve that Jack looked like Corey Cott and Jeremy Jordan simootaneosly? if such a beautiful and talentd man existed im p sure that the universe wood tear upart? be realistic in your trolls my duddette. but thx for editing anyways and for posting it. My laptop is fixed now tho which is gud alleluia praiise the lord thsnk you GEEK SQUADD!**

When we woke up, Katherine was already planning. I would stay in the theatre and guard it bc my leg still didn't work after snakes bit it daveyly. Crutchie, Katherine, and Albert would all go out to find water.

This went on for a while. Like three whole days. Finally my leg was getting better.

They all came back on the third day. I stood up quickly and excitedly but my face fell upsettly when I saw they were carrying in Crutchie carryingly and that his cheek was nastily swollen and greenish.

"What the newspaper happened?" I shoted worriedformysortofunofficialboyfriendly.

Katherine looked at me and handed Crutchie to me. He didn't way much, it was like holding like 27 apples in one of those fruit meshy bag thingies. "Trackerjackers."

"They didn't get him too much. Only one sting." Albert explained. "Spot Conlon from District 2 wasn't so lucky tho. Stung him so much he spontaneously combusted."

"Eww."

"And we didn't even get a find water source!" Katherine exclaimed, grabbing a Gatorade from our slightly broken minnie fridge. She sipped it poweradely and sighed. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a Red Bull mixed with a Monster mixed with a Rock Star mixed with expresso mixed with 3 cups of sugar. just like I had back home every morning in District 12."

"That's nice. In District 12 I was so broke that in the mornings in stead of luxurys like that I just ate slightly toxic paint mixed with weird unidentified mold growing in the old abandoned Chipotle I lived in." I said failingtoberelatablely.

"OK coolio so anyways we gonna keep looking for water and stuff but u gotta stay here and take care of Crutchie until he gets better." she said taking a big swig of her unsatisfactory lemon-lime Gatorade unsatisfiedly.

"Aye aye Captain!" I said, giving a three fingered salute.

She squinted at me. "Never do that again. You are a disgrace to the BSA"

It was true because I had dropped out when I was a Webelelelelelo becus I had find out that I was allergic to popcorn so I went over to my spot on the stage and lay Crutchie down.

"BAE wake the newspaper up I'm lonely." I said, stroking his hair.

He didn't respond. He laid around as useless and braindead as Sarah Jacobs for days. I had to forcefeed him and also he kept peeing and pooping on the stage Because he couldn't control those bodily functions by himself so I had to clean those up. His sting was getting bigger and scarier and jiggled if I poked it but he flinched if I did so I avoided it.

Even though he was being high maintenance and a acting like a total Sarah I didn't blame him. I still luved him. And each day I got sad thinking gayly _Omg what if I loose him nooooooooooooo bae._

Each night I would cuddle him to keep him warm and in the hopes that I would wake up and hed be there staring right back at me.

But he never was. Not for the first 3 days at least. And Katherine and Albert find any water. It was getting so bad that our Gatorade supplies were running low and soon we would have to drink *shudders* _Powerade._ Gross.

On the fourth day I was getting bored boredly and shouted boredly "God Crutchie please just wake up already I booooooooored."

I suddenly heard a beep outside and ran outside to catch a package. I brought it inside and sat down again. It was a tablet and charger?

There was a passcode so I tried my favorite number which is 72682033 because when you type it with the letters it spells SANTA FE.

It opened and it didn't have any buttons but OMG it was open to my absolute favorite musical and movie ever, Shrek the Musical!

I hugged the deadish Crutchie and we watched the movie well at least I watched it since Crutchie was still asleep comaly.

Suddenly, around I Know It's Today, Crutchie started moving around! I looked at him and his eyes were open!

 _Wow I can't believe Sutton Foster's voice saved my kindaboyfriend!_ I thought inly but outsidely I said "Crutchie! Cthulhu my bae are you awake!?"

He was acting kinda of weird though cause he started stroking my face like I had a beard which I don't.

"Josh Groban? I'm such a big fan! Can I get an autograph, I loved you in Great Comet." he mumbled joshgrobanfanly.

"Wut" I said then I remembered that trackerjacker vemon makes you hallucination and loopy.

He giggled highly. "I need food Josh."

"I'm not Josh Groban."

"Well clearly not Corey Cott. I want food but there's a dragon in the fridge." he giggled

"No there isn't." I checked the fridge and found a small lizard and scared it off, so I guess he was slightly right.

He giggled smugly. "I told you so Jeremy Jordan. There's always dragons, they prefer diet Pepsi over Mist Twist." He then proceeded to stage dive and fell flat on his face.

"Crutchie becareful!" I shouted running to help him unstagedive.

He giggled meangirlsly. "I'm not Crutchie, my name is Regina George, and I am a massive deal."

I shook my head. "No ur not."

He stood up and dabbed. "Your right. Alexander Hamilton. My Name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait."

"No! You're Crutchie Morris!" I shouted frustratedly.

He giggled and finger gunned fingergunly. "That's where you're wrong, Dan Deluca. I'm Andy Richardson. Wait, no, I'm Zachary Sayle. Actually, no, yeah, I'm Andrew Keenan-Bolger." He began spinning on the floor gaystarbucksbaristaly. He suddenly stopped and stared at the wall dramatically then stood up and started swinging from the curtains curtainly. "WHEEEEEEEEE!"

"CHRUTCHIE GET DOWN PLS YOU'LL BE HURT!" I shouted worriedly.

He giggled and jumped down. "Oh Joey Barreiro, don't be a wet blanket!" he giggled, falling to the ground and picking himself up again and standing on one leg. "My name is Barry Allen, and I'm the fastest man alive." he said grantgustinly.

"No you're not, you're Crutchie Morris."

He blinked at me, then started Crutchiey around wildly, screaming "NANANANANANANANANAAA BATMAN!"

"Shhhhh stop someone will hear us why are you screaming that anyway?" I said notbatmanly

"Because you're Christian Bale, duh." he said obviously

"No I'm not I'm Jack Kelly."

He nodded giggly "yeah you're right he wasn't that good a Jack. The movie version isn't nearly as good as the Broadway show. There's a reason it flopped and won a Razzie while the Broadway version was a hit and won two Tony's and a bunch of other stff" he said seeingintoanotheruniversewheremylifeisamovieandahitbroadwayproductionly.

"Movie version of what? Broadway version of what?" I asked confusedly

He waved me off cryptidly. "No need to worry about that Mike Faist, no need at all."

"I'm not Mike Faist, I'm Jack Kelly!" I snapped tiredly. "And you're not those billion peoples you said you were either! You're Crutchie Morris! You are a tribute from District 11, you're fearless, you have a lazer cannon in your crutch, you're a pure cinnamon roll too good for this world! And… well, um, and I've been in love with you since I watched your reaping! Ever y minute of these stupid games I've been in love with you!" I shouted suddenly and bisexually.

He blinked at me confusedly as if he hasn't been listening absently at all. Then he started moving to do something crazy again.

Then I grabbed him so he couldn't. And so I could do something even crazier.

I kissed him.

 **an: oooh plot twixt?!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

 **an: hi im still baad at righting author's notes soerry not soerry for the cliffhanger and thx to rose for editing**

We both fell to our nees not breaking away kissingly.

He was a good kisser even though he was high from trackerjacker sting. But then suddenly he collapsed backwards and would hve fallen off the stage if my arms weren't wrapped around him.

"Crutchue?" I breathed, looking at him. He had gone into a coma again unconsciously.

I cried a bit. Finally when I finally tell him my feelings and kiss him finally, he goes back to being a sarahjacobsly halfdead person.

I dragged him back to our spot on the stage and watched the rest of Shrek the musical hoping it would wake him up again but it didn't disappointingly.

 _I can't believe that my kissing was so good it out him back in a coma. Oh wait no what if it was so BAD he went into a coma omg NUUUUU_ I worried thoughtily.

We watched Shrek three more times and it didn't work. Then Katherine and Albert came back and Ceutvgie was still asleep. And still no water! I drank a Powerade depressedly.

At night, I curled around Crutchie, wrapping my arms around him in a hug like the koala man I am gently.

"Please wake up. All I want is for you to wake up when I wake up tomorrow OK I love you." I cried softly in his ear.

When I woke up he was still asleep. Katherine and Albert left again. I went back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was kinda confused because I was still discumbonbulate from the wierd dream I had where I was in the 1890s and I was still a newsie but we all were on strike and Crutchie was in it but he got arrested and beaten sadly and for some reason I was in love with Katherine which was wierd bc I'm not bc I love Cruchiyyy and she love Angelika.

I looked over to see Crutchi smiling painfully at me. I bolted up and hugged him intensely. "OMGos Crutchie ur alive I so happy ur not dead!"

He smiled at me. "I am also glad I'm not dead." he replied

I studied his face "My dude you look like ur in pain r u ok?"

"Oh, it's well, it's just this sting hurts like a newspapering newspapercheek on a stick."

Suddenly there was a beep and I ran outside and it was a package with medicine for that. Medda was on a roll with these spinserr!

I rubbed the ointment on the sting and gave him the pill to swallow and also the mountain dew he had to swallow it with for some reason (even tho mountain dew is nasty as newspaper) that he had to take to prevent the brain effects of the poison like what happened yesterday. It was from JAPAAAAAANN an it was a grehy oblong pill quantum nano technology cpu. The pill was called a SQUIP.

"How long was I out?" Crutchy asked.

"Like five days." I replied replyigly.

"Oof." he oofed oofingly.

"Yea… so wait you don't remember any of yesterday?"

"No… what did I do yesterday?"

"Oh, you um… just ran around screaming, mistakenly mistaking me for random people, assuming new identies, swinging from the curtains…" I said leavingoutthewholetruthly.

"Oh cool Yea I have zero memory of that experence _._ Is that all that happened?" he said notrememberingly.

I shook my head and lied. "Yep that it bro."

"Cool beans." he fingergunned.

"Do u want to watch Shrek the musical with me?"

"Sure."

So we watched it and he really liked it which was good bc I like it and omg we have so much in common! I don't tell him about the kiss and love confession though because I kinda was scared now that he was sane that he might not like me back and might be mad t me for kissing him.

 **an: Oof i hav a certain chap coming that I am NOT looking forward to writinf**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **an: commin close to a chap i don't wannta write but have to but o well. i got writer block too auauauuugvhgoasdftrgyuio**

Life went back to normal for the rest of the day even though I was sad bc I kissed Crustie but he didn't know and didn't know I loved him and probibblely wasn't ever gonna to bc I'm a freaking wimp who probably won't end up confessing again because he's hot and it makes me nervous ughahahahnuhrhjevckvdkwj.

It's hard being a hopeless gay mess. Romance is hard. Especially in the Hungery Games.

Katherine and Albert were came back and still no water! It was like there was no water in here!

"There was this fun place with rides and stuff though, there might be water hidden past there though. There was a horse tornado." Albert said hersheyparkly.

"Carousel." Katherine corrected educatedly.

"Nah, I don't like that musical it's too sexist. Anyways let's go see if there is was water near the horse tornado place. tomorrow." he said buschgardensly.

"Amusement park. But yeah, let's go there tomorrow. Albert, you stay here and guard the theatre tho." Katherine said normally.

"Ooooohhhh but I wanna ride the horse tornado!" he whined horsetornadoly.

"You can watch Shrek on my Shrek tablet to pass the time if you want!" I piped up helpfully.

He cocked his head me. "Whatsa Shrek?"

"ONLYY TGE GRATEST MUSICAL IN THE HYSTORY OF EVERY MATERPIECE EVER!1!" I shouted shrekfangirly.

"OK kool Kool." he said disneyworldly.

We all went to sleep, me next to Crutchie as usual.

Crutchiieieieie was excited for the amusement parque sixflagsly. "Omg I can't wait! I've neever been to a fun place before since I lived in District 11 and it sucks there all we do is work and suffer!" he said cheerfully.

I smiled at him gayly. "Me too."

He was really hype energetically. "OK so I kinda have a rlly bad fear of heights and fast thigns but I still want o try them before I die so if you don't mind would you be willing to come on the scarry rides with me?"

I tried to hide my blush that I was blushing gayly unsuccessfully. "Oh yes sure."

"Cool OK goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight." I decided that I would confess to Crutchy on the top a roller coaster tomo row because then if he was like "ewww no why would you ever think I'd ever date you?" then I could be like "oh haha sorry I got crazy from lack of oxygen sorrryyyy." It was fool proof. Completely Jack-being-a-nervous-idiot proof.

The next morning, I set up Albert with Shrek, eight a razzledazzleberry muffin, and set out with Crutchie and Katherine for the amusement park. We walked for a while and kinda annoyed Katherine Because we kept saying "Are we their yet?" And she would rage like "WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE YOU LITTLE NEWSPAPERS!" It was funny, she was like a angery suburban white mom angrily.

We got there which was cool. We walked in and started going on rides except for Katherine who was looking for water responsibly.

"Jack let's go on that one!" Crutqwertyuiop said exitedly, pointing at a roller coaster I thought it might go through the arena forcefield. I gulped but said OK bc how could I say no to him?

We went on and it started moving up this really freaking tall part and I got freakeed out.

 _OK Jack this is your chance it's time make your move_ I thought anxiously to myself and turned to Crutch. "Hey so I'm I reall-AHHHHHHHHHH" Iscreamed as the coaster dropped maliciously and we started the ride.

It was really fast and scary and I held on to the seatbelt and safety rail for dear life. Crutchie was having the time of his life and eventually I started too enjoy it to.

But hen we came to an end but the ride didn't stop? It kept going back and forth and then suddenly slammed to a stop right as the seatbelts and bar released and Crutchie got yeeted out of the coaster and onto the control deck.

"Crutchie no!" I shouted as I climbed out and raced up to where he was worriedly. He was laying kinda weird on the deck. I cradled his head in my lap and he wasn't responding.

"Please wake up oh no please don't be dead no Cruthasdfghjkll please don't die." I cried rollercoasterly.

All of a sudden he started laughing. I was confused. "Oh man look at your face I'm fine it's just a prank you have been punkethed my dude lol." he laughed. Then he saw my face and his face fell. "Wait no are you crying please don't cry I'm OK promise I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" he apologized genuinely.

I sniffed. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm sorry I really really am I'm not dead I'm fine please don't be mad or sad and please don't cry please forgive meeeee." he cried nowcryingtooly.

I smiled at him stillcryingly. "I'll forgive you if you ride the Moby Dick with me."

"The what now?"

I pointed to a flatish looking ride painted with a bunch of sailers an whale. "The Moby Dick."

"Why is it called that? That's a bad name for a ride." he said cheerfully.

I shrugged. "Idk. Maybe it's the whale's name?"

"That's a stupid name for a whale. I will ride it with you but we gotta agree to rename both the ride and the whale." he said decidedly.

We agreed to name it Pierre.

We rode the Pierre and a bunch of other rides too like a few other roller coaster, the swings, the Music Express, bumper cars, the Tiltawhirl, the teacups, and a bunch more.

And then we saw it. The beautiful, beautiful horse tornado. It was huge, three levels high, and was filled with magnificently painted screaming horse statues. Pretty organ music played around it. We looked at it and said nothing but just nodded tornadily before getting on two horses at the top level. I mentally named my horse Santa Fe.

The ride started moving slowly but gradually picked up speed satisfyingly. But suddenly it got faster and faster dangerously and we couldn't hold on anymore! We were yeeted into a fun house window painfully.

 **an: oo another clifffhanger yaaaaay! Also this amusement par ting let's me procrastination the chapter I don't really want to write but kind have to. We're getting really close to it tho.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **an: this chapter is kind a short but imorotantish but still it's clothser to the one I DONT want to rite but oh well. also soorree for not posting more of tfsy yet i had bad riters block**

We landed on a bunch of pillows but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt like newspaper. And even worse Crutchie's crutch was still on the horse tornado so he couldn't walk but I helped him which was good bc omg he was basically hugging me.

After awhile of walking through a mirror maze tring to escape the fun house it was getting too hard four both of us for me to be basically a replacement crutch so I ended up just carrying him bridal style.

We kept walking when all of a sudden there were nerf guns in our faces!

It was Everest and Rose!

"What are you doing here?" Rose snarled majestically.

"We were just trying to leave we got yeeted by your horse tornado." Crutchie said diplomatically.

"I told you that trap would work Rose!" Everest said cheerfully.

Rose glared at us and brandished her Nerf Rebelle™ Crossbow goddessly. "Whatever. You guys aren't food or water which is a thing we desperately need."

"Food and water? If you ally with us and do not kill us we can get you guys some oof that!" I said notwantingtobenerfedly.

Everest's eyes windened and she lowered her gun itsnerfornothingly. "Seriously?"

"Ya like we're still working on finding water but we have lots of Gatorade and Powerade and soda and stuff back at our hideout and we have plenty of food."

They discussed for a moment then turned to us. "OK we're in let's go." Rose decided to us queenly.

We left and went over to Katherine. "Hey Katherine this is Everest and Rose they've decided to

ally with us and help us find water." I explained kingsdominionly.

"Kewl it'll be nice to have some girls with us because honestly I'm carrying this team on my back like no offense but you dudes are seriously kinda useless." she said relievedly.

We headed back to the theatre and fed Rose and Everest who were very grateful gratefully.

When we had gotten back Albert was quietly scream singing the lyrics to Big Bright Beautiful World so I guess he really liked Shrek the musical.

Me and Crutchie went back to our spot and wen to sleep.

So I guess we have more allies now? That's pretty cool and might mean I might get more alone time with Crutchie in the theatre! I totally mist my chance to confess to him today but maybe I would when we were alone in the theatre.

 **an: dat chapter was short but rly fun to rite I think?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **an: cri it's the dreded chapter i have been dreding. im so so. So so so sorry rose u kno i love u but it haz 2 be writtin sooooorrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

The next morning, a team of me, Katherine, Everest, and Rose set out to look for water. We walked in the opposite direction of the amusement park bc why the newspaper not.

Rose and Katherine talked about feminism and stuff while me and Everest talked about how fricking awesome musicals are. I decided I liked Rose and Everest, they were cool friendos.

We walked for a while and me and Everest argued over Cady Heron's sexuality and agreed that JESSE TUCK DESERVED BETTERR!

We kept walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking and walking walkily until we came to a building that had a huge gold T on it. We all made a face of disgust. Even run down it looked like it was owned by a rich white orange idiot who powders his nose with Cheeto Puffs and is a terrible person and is not in any way qualified to be the president of anything.

"Should we go in the nasty building?" I asked hillaryclintonly.

Katherine shrugged "I mean rich orange guys can probs afford good water probably?"

We went inside. There were more golden tees and a few pictures of some orange dood who looked like he was a villain from a movie in the 1980s. He made Sarah Jacobs look smarter than 2016 Katherines.

We wandered around looking for water when finally we found a fountain! With water?!

"Omg!" Everest said omgly.

"Finally!" Rose said majestically. "Wait but how do we get it back?"

"You don't take it's are water!" Said a voice. From behind the fountain came out Spot and Race! They had bottles and fishanks of water from the fountain.

"Oh heckity heck no you newspapers." Katherine said thirstyBUTNONOTINTHATWAYly **.**

We began fighting accept everyone forgot weapons so we were just beating eech other with the decor stick reeds from the lobby. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking!

"Oh shoot we ded." Spot said doomedly as the ceiling caved in and landed on him particularly killing him menacingly. Race sobbed and ran away notwishingtolosehislifelikehisbfjustdidly.

We also began to flee the building. I newsie jumped out even though I don't know what that is. Katherine ran out like a normal person. Rose also ran out normally and emporessly. However the ground split before Everest could get across! A nd the giant golden t was about to fall on her poorbuildingdesignly!

Right whn she was abot to meet Santa Fe, Rise heroically jumped across the crack and knocked Everest to where we were safely! And then the t fell to the ground trumply.

We waited for Rose to walk out from behind the t all like "yo I'm good my homies hakuna mattata!" But she didnt. And then a canon sound went off. Rose Wyatt was dead.

Everest let out a cry and fell to the ground. "NIOOOOOI MY BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" we had to pick her up and drag her back to the theatre depressedly. Everest kept crying understandably. I'm sure I would b the same if it was Tara in Rose's place.

We got back sadly. Rose was dead, and we still didn't have any water.

 **an: sew Yea that's that chapter sorry ROSE IM SO SO SO SORRY IF I COULD HAV NIT KILT YOU OFF I WOULD HAVE PROMESS OK IM SORRY PLS DON'T HATE ME! also sorry 4 getting a lil political but TRUMP NEWSPAPERING SUCKS OK like im Canadian so I'm saltine about the tariff thing and also everything else trump is the worst I miss living in a contry lead by Justin Trudeau.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **an: ya sew rose is mad at me under standly for killing her so dis chapter won not be editttted. Das why dis one took so long i tiry to edit meself but gave up engrish is hard**

we wallke bac to da theatre. we were all vary sad escperlly Everest who was vary vary sad.

"Wat happn mi d00ds?" alberta asked idiotly

"rOsE iS fRiCkInG ded!?" everest wailed authorwhoizvaryvarysorreethatshehadtokilherbfffffffffffforplottandstufandhopethatsuchanamaxingandbenevilantfriencanforgiveherandedittherstoreesagainbcherengrishissobadly

"Oh dats rlly despacito man souri bout dat." he sad stupididiotmuchlikeeverestkillingoffrosely

Crutttjafbdndjs nodded agreeingly "tis is so sad alexa play despacito."

We no had a Alexa so nothing happen sadly and very roseplsforgivemei'llgivemyalexaandalsomysoully.

Everest went 2 da cornar and cryed a lot for a long tim and she was so sad imsosorryrosely and we had to force drink her poweraid bc she waint eatig or drinkig.

I wen to my cornar wit Crolia sat down in my cornar roseplsimpretysureimspelligcornarwronghelply. "Hay" I said imsosorryipromiseillkillmyselphsoonsowebothdednotinreellifeofcurseimnotsuicidally.

"Hay, it's too bad bowt Rose she was the most epical of al da triboots and shouldn't haf been killed and Everest is just a bad friend" he said plsdonthatemeforeverly.

"True DAT." I replyed roseplsurmybffiluvubutlikplatonicidontthinkeitherofusisgaybutiwouldacceptuifuwerepromisely.

Crietchu nodded amibeingclingyorweirdimsorryifimweirdijustfelrlybadcusiupsetuly. Suddenly he started twitching weirdly and he looked around wildly.

"woh their wats wrong mi manz?" I said

He suddenly lock at me very weird and notalotlikCrutchily. "Up up down down left right a b start." he whispered.

 **an: sourree bowt the shot as newspapier chsptar but i think i upsett rose and I fell rllly rlly rlly rlly rlly rlly bad so imma not rite more todae sourree**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **an: soz it turn out rose was just jooking we she sed she wuz mad me?ya so im so terribible at english that I fogort that SARcasm exists even tho we have it in french to but whatevr. any way she felt bad that I felt bad because I thought she felt sad and bad and mad bc I killed her in the fic so she wus like "ill edit even harder the next chapter 2 make up for making u fell bad cuz now I fell bad" but unstead we decide so we worked rlly hard on this chapter and so I outlind the plot and dictatd what to rite mostly and rose rote it better cause her English is better bc she only speaks english and also asl (srsly go reed the boi from Brooklyn it so gud) so ya enjoi this 't get use to dis luxurious luxury cuz we usually don't have time to do stuff like this if we did this for every chapter it would take foreva to update and then it wouldn't be edited sinced like July 11, 2014 which would be stupid cus you would nevr kno what happenes next but rose staid up xtra late cuz she felt bad even tho she rlly didn't need to do dat but she did bc she the best frend ever!**

I stared at Crutchie. "What?"

He cackled maniacally. "Right, right, right. You're still…" he paused, thinking, then shuddered. "Uncool."

"Hey!"

He gave me a twisted smile that seemed so foreign on the usually happy-go-lucky tribute's beautiful face. "Truth hurts sometimes, doesn't it, Jack?" He threw his head back and laughed again. The laugh was strange and alien, as if something had possessed Crutchie. It sent shivers down my spine, and I instinctively backed up slightly.

"Crutchie, what's wrong? You're seriously freaking me out here, man." I said, hating that I was fearing him. Yes, I know I had feared him earlier, that I still feared him, but really I didn't fear him. I feared falling in love with him, because I feared that something like this would eventually happen.

He cackled again, that cruel, emotionless laugh that I could not believe belonged to my Crutchie. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine, _Jackie_ , but _you_ on the other hand, well, everything about you _sucks._ Everything about makes me want to die." he taunted, the cruel words cutting through me like a knife.

I held back tears. Was this really how he felt about me? _No… it couldn't be!_ I thought. _Crutchie's never acted like this before in the two weeks, or however long it's been, that I've known him. But why else would he be acting like this? Trackerjacker vemon? But, no, he took that weird medicine for it! What was it called again? Squid? Quick? Oh god, Jack, why can't you remember!_

Crutchie hobbled, wait no, walked, _walked!_ He walked outside with a swagger, dropping his crutch on the stage. I chased him.

"Crutchie? How the newspaper are you _walking_?" I exclaimed.

He turned around with the same, emotionless, cruel smirk. "Well, Jackie, it's quite simple actually. My SQUIP simply tricked my brain into forgetting it ever had polio."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't think that's how polio works, Crutchie."

"Shut up!" He suddenly shouted angrily, though his face did not change expressions. "You know nothing! You know nothing, yet, at least, but you will, once you get your SQUIP."

I cocked my head. "A SQUIP? Isn't that just trackerjacker antivenom?"

Crutchie laughed. "No, no, no, Jackie, it's so much more! Oh, how do I describe it? It's.. it's from Japan…"

"What the newspaper is a Japan?" I interrupted, confused.

He sighed. "Oh, Jackie, why must you be stupid? There are places outside of Panem, you know. Whatever, it's not important. But what is important is the SQUIP. It's a grey oblong pill. But it's not really a pill, you see. It's really… a quantum nanotechnology, CPU. A tiny computer, if you will. Once you swallow it and activate it with the highly chemical based Mountain Dew, it travels through your blood until it plants in your brain and tells you what to do."

I was deeply confused. "Let me get this straight. You _ate_ a computer?!"

He laughed again. "Oh it's so much more than that, Jackie. It's more like, I became one with my SQUIP, and every other SQUIP user in the world."

That sounded immensely creepy. "OK, but, like, why do you need a computer to tell you what to do?"

"Why wouldn't I? I am a tribute in the Games, after all. This SQUIP tells my how to survive. No, more than survive. It tells me how to _thrive._ " Before I could speak again, he threw his head back to face the starry, fake sky of the arena. "UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A B START!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Almost immediately, a silver parachute fell from the sky and dropped into his hands. He grinned even wider and opened the parcel. It was a bunch of grey pills, presumably SQUIPs, and a few bottles of bright green Mountain Dew.

He cackled. "I'm going to bless each and every tribute left in these miserable death games with a SQUIP. And you're first, Jackie." he said, walking towards me with a SQUIP and a bottle. I pushed him away

"No! Cut it out, Crutchie!"

His face darkened and he suddenly shoved me against the wall and clasped his hands over my throat. "If you won't join me, Jackie, I'll just have to kill you."

"Crutchie… please… don't… do… this…" I wheezed. _Now would be a good time for some help, Medda._ I thought hopelessly to myself.

He met my gaze with his own cold, soulless, stare. "Sorry, but goodbye, Jackie."

He put his hands on my cheeks, preparing to snap my neck. Suddenly, I grabbed his arm and pulled it towards his back, freeing myself, in one swift maneuver. I had gotten into many fights back in the Seam, and had to quickly learn moves like that to survive. I ran out of his reach and looked to the sky, where a silver parachute was falling towards me.

I caught the gift and opened it. It was definitely from Medda, but I didn't necessarily see how it would be helpful. It was a single bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red.

I thought for a moment, though I really only had a split second, as Crutchie was running towards me. Perhaps it was protection against the SQUIP? Or maybe it was a way to destroy the SQUIP. It would kinda make sense, after all, green means go and red means stop. It was a stupid notion, and probably incorrect, too. But it was the only idea I had, and I had to decide now.

As Crutchie lunged at me, hand outstretched, I surged forward as I uncapped the bottle and forced it into his mouth. He began to struggle, so I immediately grabbed his head so he wouldn't be able to get away as I forced him to drink the sickeningly sweet smelling bright red soda. He began choking, and surprised, I jumped away and dropped the bottle. He had drank about half of it, and I prayed it would be enough.

Suddenly, he began to scream and clutch his head, as if in pain. I hoped this meant that the SQUIP was being destroyed, but I hoped it wouldn't destroy Crutchie, too. Tears flowed down his face, and he finally stopped screaming. His leg went back to a twisted angle, as, with the SQUIP gone, the effects of his polio had returned. I ran forward to catch him.

And down he fell, sobbing, straight into my arms.

 **A/N Woot, that was interesting to write. Yeah, so as Everest said above in her author's note, she didn't catch on to my sarcasm when I said I was mad about her killing me off in this fic and she got really upset and I felt really bad so in return I helped write this chapter for her. It was really fun to write, BMC is a pretty good musical (not on my favorites list but it's still good and I listen to it at least once a week) and it was cool to experiment with how Crutchie and Jack would react in a similar situation to Jeremy and Michael. Anyways, like Everest said, we probably won't do this again, or not for a while at least since it's so much more time consuming than our usual way if writing. Like seriously this short chapter was the product of hours of work. Also don't read my fic it's actually terrible. I'm not a good writer as you saw from this chapter, sooooo don't read The Boy From Brooklyn unless you like bad Sprace fics for some reason.**

 **an: no rose shush up TBFB is a natonal treasure OK shush ur like the best fafixton riter ever OK Yea everyone go reed ose's fic an tell her how gud it is OK rose I will punch u with frend ship and thomas sanders quotes**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **an: back to whiches and wizards and normal riting styles (i rewatched avpm todae can u tell?) thx to rose for editing.**

Cuthie was cring rly hard and I wus scared that I had hert him with the red mountain dew michaelmellly. It was p full of chemecals so I could see how it could be harmful to Crutchie's brain.

"crytcho mi dude r u gucci?" I whispered gentlegayly.

He shook his hed. "im so sososososososossosososo sorree I didn mean it i promise it wasnt me talking it was that auful brain computer squid. im so sorree pls don't h8t me Jack i didn mean anything I said I swear im so sorry." he buried his face into my shirt and start sobbing.

"shh no it ok I know it wasn't u Crutceipple it was the evil SQUIP but it ded now." I said comfortinggayly, running my fingers thru his hair and holding him tight.

"It still screaming it's dying but it hurt it and it hurt me two I have the worst headaik I think Imma dye." he cried inpainly.

"No u will be fine I promise there may be voice in ur head but the loudest won is urs." I whispered.

H

He stayed silent and it startd to rain clichely while he sobbed ohmynewspaperhesstraightuphuggingmeatthispointimtoogayforthishelply into my shirt so I was gettin wet from multipel tings

Suddenly he choked out "I remember."

"Wat do u remember?" I replasked confusedly.

"I I I remember wen I was wierd from the trackerjacker vemon. I remember wat you sed to me. And… than u kissed me." he said notlookingupatmely.

My face went redder than Sarah's blood wen she blue up and I was suddenly glad that Curychoe wasn't looking up at me. I tryed to make an excuse. "Dzadeh- uh…. I-"

He suddenly lifted hiself up and put his hands on my face and 4 a second I was scared that the SQUIP survive and was going to snap my neck. But instead he leaned forward and

 _Holy newspaper. Holy actual newspaper. Holy newspapering newspaper in newspaper up above. Holy newspapercheek on a newspapering newspaper. He's kissing me. Crushie is kissing me. On the lips. With his lips. On my lips. Holy newspaper. I'm too gay to function write now. Holy. Newspaper. Oh my newspaper. He actualy likes me back? HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME BACK? HOLY NEWSPAPER? He's a really good kisser too omn ahhhhhhh Crutchie luvs me back and he's actually kissing me oh my newspaper._

I was shookethed homosexually but held him tighter bc holy newspaper I've been dreaming of dis day? Oh my newspaper? I don't want this to stawp like ever even though they showing the fallen tributes rn and it's raining rlly newspapering hard and we're getting rlly wet? I kissed him back kissingly and we kept kissing for like five whole minutes and it was newspapering amasing and very very without a shadow of a hedgehog gay. Like gayer than a production of Falsettos on a rainbow during pride month gay.

Finally he puled away and I was sad cause I wanted to keep kissing him bc he a rly good kisser but he pressed his forehead to my forehead witch was nice I gayess. "Sorree I uh have been wantign to do that a long time." he said.

"Me too" I said obviously.

He locked at me. "Ya so I've been in love wit u this entire time two."

"Cool beans does this mean were boyf riends now?" I asked gayandinshookly.

"Newspaper ya my manz but let's not tell anyone since if we doo u kno Katherine and albert are gonna make fun of us immaturely" he replyed and I squeeled but it was in my head so he didn hear thank god.

And then we went back to kissin for a while and it was great and amasing and oh my newspaper I can't believe im kissing Crutchiey omn and hes my bf now too I guess omn ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **an: yey they finalytogeter yeyeyeyeyeye ya i wuz gonna wait later to get em together but I decide to do it now bc I high key ship jacrutchie hardcorely it my otp. Also me n rose saw bandstand on monday and honestly im still shook.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **an: im canadian so we not doing anything today but happy thanksgiving you american dudez! we're so close yet so far to the end of this it kind a makes me sad but oh well we still got a bit of the way to go**

We kept kissing notevenremotelystraightly for like an hour before we decide that the other would probably get suspicious of us being missing suspiciously so we went back inside notsuspiciously.

"Where you guys been." Katharine asked clearlysuspiciously.

"Definitely not making out." I said convincingly.

"OK then." Katherine said nolongersuspiciously.

Went we back to our corner and sat down cause we were tired and wet from the rain and stuf. Crutchie was breathing weirdish I think the kissing was a bit too intense escperlly since his polio is back.

I hugged him unplatonically. He leaned against me and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep even though I couldn't sleep cause I was still too shookethed gayly because _holy newspaper me and Crutcheeieio kissed._

Eventually I fell asleep and dreamed very gay dreams gayly. Basically the dream I had was it was Falsettos and I was Marvin and Crutchie was Whizzer except I was never married to Trina and also Crutchie and I never broke up over a chess game metaphorically and also Crutchie didn't die at the end. And Katherine and Angelica were the lesbians next door. And in the end since Crutchie didn't die we got married and adopted three children and named them all Santa Fe.

It was a good dream and I woke up smiling williamfinnly. Crutchie was still asleep and omg he's so cute when he's asleep. Even though he's drooling messily on my arm and that's real gross but oh well.

Katherine planned out the day. Me her and albert would go and search for water again bc godnewspaperit where all the water at.

"Why can't Crutchie come with us?" I asked wantingtospendtimewithmyboyfriendly.

"Someone needs to stay behind and guard the theatre." Katherine said cheerfully.

"What about Everest tho."

"IM SAD YOU INSENSITIVE NEWSPAPER." Everest sobscreamed from where she was uncheerfully.

"Ya what she said." Katherine said cheerfully.

I sighed uncheerfully and we left the theatre.

We were walking for like forever. "Where the water at I'm tired." Albert groaned childly.

"Newspaper me too, the newspaper." Katherine replied memeily.

Suddenly we came across, a forest? A park? It's a forest, it's a park, it's a forest park?

We walked into the forest park and walked through the forest park hoping there would be a water spring or something monohydrogendioxidely when suddenly we spotted someone in the distance, amoung the trees.

 **an: oooh who it gon be? Friendly or for? Will Jacrutchie stay togther, will I stop being depressd? find out next time on keeping up with the tributes.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **an: guys im bad at riting authors notes**

We hid behind a tree.

"What we finna do?" I hissed worriedly.

"Well let's not do something stupid." Katherine said smartly.

"Nah imma talk to them." Albert said sarahjacobsly.

"Please don't that's dumb." Katherine said.

"OK I won't then." Albert said clearly lyigly.

"Why the newspaper you lying, why you always lying, mm oh my god, stop newspapering lying." I said vinely.

"Shut up Jack." he replied saltinely. "Imma just look to see who they are."

"OK but don't let them see u." Catherine warned as Albert stalked to the figures.

We watched as he circled around them. He looked back at us and dabbed their names in moors code.

S-P-O-T and R-A-C-E

We nodded and waited for him to come back except he didn't. U know how we told him not to be stupid? Ya so guess what the newspaper did next.

We watched at Albert walked into the camp of Spot and Race and began beating Spit to death with a toy plastic lightsaber.

Race kept trying to stop him obviously but Albert avoided hitting him and kept hitting Spot sithly.

Finally Spot stopped moving and a headcanon went off. He was ded as the Les Amis.

"Dude what the newspaper you just killed my boyfriend." Race said uncheerfully.

"I know lol."

"The actual newspaper why?"

"Because I'm in love with u."

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?"

"I've been in love with u since the games started and now that Sporticus is dead we can be together forever." Albert said cheerfully.

"Um no?" Race said veryragely. "We've literally never spoken before? And you just killed the love of my life so I hate you? I'd sooner date that wierd redhead chick back home who used to stalk me even though I was very homo like the exact opposite of no homo and she was creepy and a stalker and thinks she's a mermaid even tho she isnt? And I ain't dating her any time soon go pour river water into your socks Albert."

Albert laughed arielly. "Silyl Race you don't hate me u love me were soulmates."

Race sighed verydonely. "Nope I loathe you and you know what imma avenge Spot now."

He whipped out his Punjab lasso and started strangling Albert phantomoftheoperaly. "No BAE let's talk about this we can make it work." Albert pleaded chokingly.

"Shoulda kept your hand at the level of ur eyes before you killed my man newspaper." Race replied erikly as me and Katherine watched in horror.

Suddenly the canons went off again and Albert fell to the ground deadasSpotly

Me and Katherine started running inshockly in hope that Race didn't see or hear us. We got the newspaper out of that forest and ran home to the theatre.

 **an: oof Ive started doin the major deths thats how u kno its getting real up in here**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **an: décision solide sur les jeggings par le chemin.**

We walked back to the theatre albertlessly.

"I can't believe he's ded he's been with us this whole time." I said depressedly.

"Ya ikr this is so sad Alexa play Despacito." Katherine replied memeily

But alas we still had no Alexa so we had no Despacito sadly which made us more sad.

Once we headed back to the theatre we heard muffled screaming. It sounded very Canadian screamly.

"What the newspaper is that?" I said confusedly

"I dunno let's check it out." Katherine replied curiosityly

We walked around and sure enough there was Everest, hanging upside down on the marquee that has faded words that said bombshell or something like that I can't really tell smashly. Standing underneath her laughing were the Delancey brothers.

"Omg pls let me go guys!" I shouted upsidedownly.

"Nah I think well just kill u." Morris said delanceyly.

"How bout no eh?" I replied riverly.

"Nope we finna kill u." Oscar added rudely.

"That's very rude of you." I remarked saltinely.

"Too bad." Oscar said toobadly.

"I'll give you my Hamilham playbill if u don't kill me." I said bargainly

"Broadway?" Morris asked obcly

"No tour sorree." I replied dissapointingly

"Die blondie." They said

"Id rather not." I looked over and saw Katherine and Jack hiding and watching from the wall? My friends! Please save me I dont wanna die!

"HELP!" I screamed scarely, but then suddenly the Delancies shoved sonethig into my mouth!

We watched in horror uselessly as the Delancies shoved poison berries into Everests mouth. She tried to spot them out and started coffing chokingly and spat out red juice but also nasty blood. She was shaking and start mouth foaming, and then suddenly she stopped moving and her sky bleu eyes stared at the ground deadly. A canon went off

Before I knew what was happening, Kathrine took a bow and arro out of her pocket and shot both Delancies dead majestically. Two more canons went off

We watched sadly as the flying thingies took Everest Morris and Oscar.

"Two friends in one day." I said sadly.

Katherine nodded. "This is so sad, Alexa play despacito."

But we had no Alexa, so we received no despacito.

 **an: i just ate a entire bag of jelliebeans and i can see 12 new colours.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **an: protip dont eat entire bags of jelliebeans at 3 am its a bad idEA BAD IDEA**

We we're all sitting around sadly since too of our friends were dead hungergamesly and we had no alexa. Suddenly there was a nock at the theatre door. I went to open it. It was Race and Spot?

"Hey." Spot said spotly

"Please leave were sad." I said because we were sad and wanted them to leave.

"Alexa play Despacito heavy metal version" Race said unsensitively

"We don't have one." I responded wantingthemtonewspaperingleavely.

"You didn't get one in the Corn Copier? That really is sad." Rave said inhelpfully. "Anyways can we alliance with you"

"No were sad." I replied obviously

"Yea but like you lost two dudes, and were two dudes… we can be there replacements." Spot said newspaperbagly

"No one can replace Albert and Everest." I replied uncheerfully

"OK but like one was a total newspaper and the other was a self insert." Race pointed out smartly

Oh newspaper they are kind of write. "Your kinda write I guess u can join us." I said

"Fetch" they replied walking into the theatre

"Hey what's with these guys." Katherine questioned defensively as she threw a Red Bull at Race protectively.

"Their our allies now since the others died." I explained

"Oh OK that makes sense. Welcome to the squadfam." Katherine said welcomingly

So I guess their our friendos now? That's kewl I guess. I walked back over to Crutwigj secretboyfriendly and sat down. "Hey bae."

"Sup wats up with those dudes." he asked casually

"Oh their the new Everest and Albert." I explained explainingly

"Oh cool the famsquad is now exclusively homo." he pointed out gaydarly

"Oh newspaper u right. All the homo." I revelationed

"No no homo. Extreme homo."

"Excellent"

 **an: that was short i think?**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **an: woa chapter 30? dis fic has come so far omg. it probs won't be as long as tffy tho**

"Alright ya newspapers! Wake up! It's time to find water! We're running out of Powerade, and Crutchie drunk all of the Mountain Dew Red!" Katherine woke up us by banging on pots and pans and shouting.

"I was possessd by an evil computer I ate from JAPAAAAAANN!" Crutxhi protested jeremyheerely

"Stop making excuses! You drunk all of them! You gotta a addiction! That kinda stuff only happens in Off-Broadway musicals!" She replied saltinely.

"I wanna make sure it doesn't come back!"

"Hey stop shouting the other tributes will find us ya newspaper!" I complained, rolling out of the spot I sleep in tiredbisexually.

"Isn't it just like us now?" Spot asked brooklynly

"No there's still the District 10 dudes. Actually we should probably go hunt them down before we get water. Let's go. Cruycho, stay and guard our bud hole." Kath said presidentially.

The four of us wen't out and walked around for a couple o' hours. We still couldnt find anything tho. But a storm was forming around us and we were super far from the theatre.

"How'd we even get this far I didn't realize arenas get this big" Race complained busly.

We shrugged.

"We're so far from the theatre we should probably just take shelter in that clear spot there." Spot suggested brooklynly,pointing at a clear spot in the middle of the storm.

"Probably. Let's go now tho it's kinda farish from where we're standing." I pointed out uselessly.

We started walking but then in like 5 minutes it started raining and the sky turned yellow.

"GREAT NOW MY SOCKS ARE WET." Spot complained brooklynly.

"We're in a children death game and you're complaining about _ur socks?"_ I asked confusedly

"YEA CUZ THEYRE SO WET!" He shouted brooklynly.

"I'll give you my socks." Race offered bfly.

"No ur socks are wet too and ur feet are too big." Spot whined brooklynly

"OK if ur not gonna take anyone elses socks then don't complain about yours." Rave said

"BUT THEIR WET" Sput screamed brooklynly

"I swear to Laura Osnes if you scream about your socks again Imma leave you." Race threatened sockily.

They bickered for a bit until Katherine groaned loudly. "Omg just stop arguing we don't need another falsetos."

Race and Spot stopped to glare her. "You don't understand ur not gay" Race snarled homoly

"Think again, cigar boy."

"Guys pls stop fighting we're all gay™." I said bily

We kept arguing for like 12 ½ minutes until I guess the Gaymemakers got done with out LGBT rage and decided to strike Race and Spot with lightning.

Two canons went off and the storm suddenly cleared. "Well we had two knew members for approximately 13 hours it was nice while it lasted." Katherine said dissapointedly.

We decided that we were to sad to continue hunting down the District 1O tributes so we went back to the theatre. We hadn't heard any other canon shots so I guess no one else died and the fallen tributes later confirmed this.

We went back to the theatre and Crutchie was already asleep which was bad cuz we could have been raided and he could've dead but I can't rlly blame him these Tony Awards of Death are pretty tiring.

 **an: omg i just realized i only have lik 3 or 4 chapters left to write and then dis fic is done! omg? Idk what ill write after tho, i know ill continue the forgotten first years series but idk what else ill do? Rose has been trying too get mi to watch some show called h2o so mayby if i like that ill rite a fic about it. it will be a newsies xover of curse.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **an: hello everyone sorry for not posting sooner! this was a lot of rewiting and stuff. I havent written a chap like this on b4 so this will be an interesenting experience for all of us. it will be p short tho sorry. Also happy late cristmas/hannukah/kwanza/rent day!**

The next dae we decided that since there were only two (2) other tributes we would just stay in in the theatre since the games wouldn't last much longer since there were only two (2) tributes left and we were tired. Katherine stayed out side tho to guard the theatre so that if the other tributes came to get us we would be all Gucci and not dead.

I figured today wood be pretty boring unless like the Gaymemakers tried to set the theatre on fire or something so I decided that the time would be better spent having some bonding time with my comrade I mean boyfriend.

And by bonding time I mean kissing.

His lips were rlly chapped since we aint got chapstick or whatevr but mine were two so it's all good I guess. His breathe was hot against mine. We made out for like 2 whole hours gayly. Then we took a quick 15 minute hydrashun brake and then resumed.

It was very amazing and very gay.

And then we heard a bloodcurdling scream from outside. It sounded like Katherine.

I pulled away. "Wow screaminf right while we were having a romantic moment. That's real rude, Kath."

"We should probably check on her to make sure she's not dead or something." Crutchie said concernedly.

"Hmmmmm probably."

We went outside to find Katherine with an plastic knife in her chest. Like an actual plastic knife. In her chest.

 **an: what will happen next? toon in next time whenever i feel like riting again.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **an: happy new year! This nitemare of 2018 is finally ovr! wasnt all bad i guess tho cause i startd riting fics. Speaking of fics ya gorls only got three chapters of dis left 2 rite omg**

Katherine glared at us angrily. "Come back to gloat?" she said angrily

"I don't understand? What happened?" Crutchie asked upsetly

"Oh as if _you_ didn't already know." Katherine said uncheerfully

"Kath we weren't here how would we know? What happened?" I asked confuzzledly.

Katherine glared at Critichie knifely. "He knows exactly what happened, don ya, ya piece of newspaper crip."

"Hey that's not nice." I said defensively.

"Neither is stabbing someone."

"You got stabbed?" Crutchie said unhelpfully

Katherine gestured to the plastic knife "Clearly"

Wait give us the full story." I said confuzzledly

"I was just minding my own beeswax and watching over the theatre when your boyfriend just comes out of no where and stabs me with a plastic knife." Katherine said uncheerfully.

"hEs NoT mY bOyFrIeNd." I lied lyingly

"You were five minutes ago" Crutchie muttered mutteringly

"Besides Crsbfleblsbz couldn't have killed u he was with me the entire time." I pointed out helpfully

"You sure about that? What were you too doing?" Katherine asked uncheerfully

"Definitely not making out if that's what you r suggestioning." Qrutchie said lyingly

"Whatever just avenge me or whatever " Katherine said dyingly

Then she dyed. The end.

The canon sound went off. We pressed f to pay respects, and I taught Crutchie how to dab since this is a solemn dabworthy occasion. And as a little act of Rebellion™ I began to sing Katherines fav song.

I quietly began to sing

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now, wait till you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire, how about yours?

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

All that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go (go!)

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold"

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Crutchiy said uncheerfully

"Thanks" I replied uncheerfully as Katherine was lifted into the air.

"I wonder who killed her. Since we know it wasnt u." I wondered uncheerfully

"Ya I don't want anyone prancing around with my face kilting ppl." Crutchie said uncheerfully.

"Maybe we can help explain." A voice said from the turned around, shooketh. It's sounded like…. me?

 **an: this is so sad Alexa play All Star**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **an: SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OMG!? I RLLY LUV THIS FIC AND DON'T WANT IT TO END BUT I RLLY DO WANT TO FINISH I AHHHHH DIS IS SO BITTER AND SWEET AND SOUR OR WHATEVER THE EXPRESSIN IS!**

A dude stepped out from behind the bushes. It was… me? This dude looked lik me, talked lik me, walked lik me, stared at Krutchie gayly lik me, he was a very effectent copy cat and I was very confused. Wrutchie seems very confuzzled aswelllly. Then another person came out of the bushes and it was Critchue? I was even more confused gayly. To avoid confusion, I named these two organizationally in my head Kcaj and Eihcturc.

"Who the newspaper are you? I asked uninformedly

"And why do u look like us?" Crutchie added missedthememoly.

"I'm you." Kcaj said unhelpfully

"Well no newspaper Sherlock. But why?" I asked newspaperedoffly.

"Just fo kicks." Kcaj said unhelpfully

"He's just kidding. We's some government mutated clones of you guys and were here to kill you I guess." Eihcturc explained clonely.

"Wait, so your… muttations of us?" I asked confusedly

"Excuse we consider that word very offensive. I find that very offensive and I expect you to apologise _right now_." Kcaj said shookly

"You killed our friend I don't care about your feelings." I said rudely

"You know what." Eihcturc before attacking me said offendedly

The four of us began fighting middleschoolerly until suddenly a laser crutch went off. I looked at Eihcturc and Crutchie, then Kcaj. A canon went off and my clone dude was dead. I looked at Crutchie and his clone. The problem was, I couldn't tell who was who.

"Which one of you is Crutchie?" I asked searchingly

"It was me, I was the one who killed you well not you but the other you." Crutchie candidate numero uno said convincingly

"Jack he's lying I'm the real Crutchie pls don't hurt me bae!" Crutchie candidate numero dos cried out unconvincingly

"Hmmmmmmm well there's only one way to find out who is who. A STANDARDIZED TEST!" I exclaimed americanschoolsystemly.

A package floated down from the sky and it had four blank pieces of paper, a pen, and four number too pencils.

I quickly scrawled out a test on each paper and gave it to the Crutchies. They sat down at stumps and began to fill out the test. After a few minutes, they were both done. I put the scantrons into my pocket sized scantron machine thing. Scantron machine things are like battle axes. You should never leave home without at least seven. At least that was what Peggy used to say before the guac incident.

Both of the tests had the same exact score: 153%. Either the machine was broken or the Cwutchis have both done alot of research on themselves.

I had an idea smartly. "OK, one final bonus question. But first give me your lazer crutches."

They both did and fell on the ground polioly.

"OK." I said idealy. "Tell about why I love Santa Fe."

"Das easy." Crutchie candidate number one said confidently "It's the place on the pin. U imagine it as a perfect place, you're idea of heaven, the place where u truly belong."

Oh newspaper that was p good but Crutchie candidate number two still gotta speak.

He looked at me smallbabydeerly. "You've told me about it so many times. It's more than what he say it is. You don't know if it's real or not, but it still feels like home warmly. It's the perfect Santa Fe, where the grass is greener, you work all day cept for Sunday when u lie around all day, and u ride palominos whatever those are. You alway say if u get out of here youll take the other Seam newsies and try to find Santa Fe, far away from any Hunger Gaymes or Chipotle or guac that could poison Peggy and the others. There names are Peggy Schuyler, Tara Gilesbie, Bread Pun, Umph, French Fry, and Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way."

Before either of them could say anything I shot Crutchie candidate number one, aka EIHCTURC with the laser crutchs. A canon went off and he fell down. I gave the real Crutchie the two crutchs.

"Fetch now I can crutch twice as fast" Crutchie said thatsnothowitworksbutokly

We looked at Eihcturc and Kcaj. "Kinda weird looking at ourselves being ded" I said paradoxly

"Yea." Crutchie said practically "We should probably go to the theatre and figure out what to do now that wes the only tributes left."

"Oh shoot u rite." I replied uncheerfully "Can we just spend the rest of the night being gay and worry about that in the morning?"

"Ya sure that's a better idea actually"

So we went back to the theatre and made out some more like we were before we were so rudely interupted by clones of us murdering Katherine plasticknifely.

Trumpet sounds went off and we went outside to mourn Katherine friendshiply. I thought she would be first since she was the only one who died today but I was wrong cuz apparently the clones were the District 10 tributes which was newspapering weird but oh well. As Katherine face flashed on the sky, I teared up a bit.

"I broke my promise." I whispered campbelldavisly

"What promise?" Crutchie asked districtelevenly

"I promised Katherine's gf Angelica that I would keep her safe and alive. And now she's dead." I cried depressionly

"This is so sad Alexa play Alabanza." Crutchie said sincerely

I didn't know if we were on camera but hopefully we were and I screamed into the sky "IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ANGELICA" apologetically

We then went back inside but we were too sad for kissing so we just fell asleep sadly

 **an: last chap comes out in a few days omg**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **an: last chap omg! This is so sad Alexa play Despacito. But this is also so happy Alexa play Despacito. oka ill shut the newspaper up and let u read now.**

I woke up up burnly and Crutchoe was shaking me awake.

"Five more minutessssssssssss." I groaned

"No we gotta go the theatre's on fire." Crutch said richgoranskily

I looked up and around us. It indeed was in fyre.

We ran out lifely and watched our home burn down depressingly.

"How did this even happen?" I cried uncheerfully

"Uhhhhhhh so my SQUIP may or may not have come back and I set a fire accidetle to get it gone." Crutchich said smartphonely

"Crutchie, the love of my life, the news to my papers, the ana to my stasia, the band to my stand, the be more to my chill, the bomb to my shell, the Bonnie to my Clyde, the bring it to my on, the bronx to my tale, the chorus to my line, the dear to my evan hansen, the fals to my ettos, the gi to my gi, the greatest to my showman, the hamil to my ton, the in the to my heights, the legally to my blonde, the les to my miserables, the lightning to my thief, the little shop to my of horrors, the mean to my girls, the natasha, pierre to my & the great comet of 1812, the once on to my this island, the re to my nt, the something to my rotten, the tuck to my everlasting, the wait to my tress, the wick to my ed, the Santa to my Fe, what the newspaper"

"Woops." He said remorsely

"Wait you set a fire?" I conformed jennarolandly

"Yup"

"And you burnt the theatre down" I said woahly

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure we're not dreaming? Everybody is screaming?" I said hourly

"We're the only two people here"

"Oh man we're flacked." I said chloely

"Flacked? What does that mean?"

"Did I say flacked? No I meant newspapered. Sorry that's just my auto correct." I said tumblrly

"There's no auto correct in real life." he pointed out flackedly

Before I could say more words talkingly, the area behind us burst! burst into flames so we naruto ran so we wouldn't newspapering die

" So is ur SQUIP gone now at least my mans." I asked concernedly

"Yes I chugged like a gallon of mtn dew red." he said coderedly

"I thought we were out?"

"Turns out ablert had a secret stash of mountain dew red and crystal Pepsi." Cutchie said sodaly

"Whats crystal pepsi" I asked jeremyheerely

"It's like regular pepsie, bUT CLEAR" Crutchael said michaelmellly

We climbed a tree above the fire timounely and looked out at the corn copier

There was someone there, crawling on the fields. They were... eating the grass?

"Omg it's Roger we forgot he existed." Crutchie exclaimed andrewkeenanbolgerly

Roger nommed the ground cryptidly, unaware of us.

"Why he eatin dat grass tho" I asked confuzzledly

"Don't you know Roger's basically a horse." Crutchie said equinely

"Oh. Well we should probs fite him." I said hungergamesly

"Yea"

We climbed down the tree and started walking towards the Corn Copier.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that one of us was probably walking to our death mostlikelyly. That realisation made me realise I felt like I was about to cry or throw up or both symoltaniously

I looked at Crutchie and it looked like Crutchie was thinking the same thing. I smiled at him wantinghimtonotbescaredly and he smiled back. It felt warm and fuzzish.

I looked ahead. Let horse boi do his worst. Let them Gaymemakers do the rest. After being hunted for sooooooooo long I was ready for it to a be over. And even if we both died it wouldn't be so bad as long we went out together. Only wen ones left behind does it get sad. As long as Crutchie was with me life would be OK, even if that life would only last the next ten minutes.

Crutchie suddenly reached for my hand. He was trembling but I was to. We walked on together to face whatev comes next.

 **an: AAAAH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FIC IS DONE FINALLY! sorri not sorri for ending on a cliffhanger, i totally did it on purpose and not bc I didnt kno how to end this in a way I licked totally. Anyways Imma still work on the tffy series and im at rose's house rn and were gonna watch that h20 show so if its good ill rite a fic for it. whenever I ask her what its about she just says"fish lesbians" so idk. until next time guys gals and non binary pals!**


End file.
